Guardians
by Andrew Stormflame
Summary: The Disappearance claimed 20 victims. Those twenty, they haven't disappeared, they've been relocated where their talent would be far more needed than from Earth. Those twenty have a bond not even the greatest evil can defeat. Those twenty are known as one thing throughout the Spiral: the Guardians. SIGMA Arc.
1. Prologue: How it Began

**Prologue: How It Began**

* * *

As with most interview rooms this one had only a table made of metal, two cold, metallic chairs, and four blank, white walls. 3 figures remain in the room, shadows hovering over their faces as the dim light could barely get any sort of light anywhere. Two of the shadowed figures stand opposing the other one, one of them is sitting down with important looking files in his hand, and the other one just stands there with its arms crossing. The figure opposing them seems to be smaller in comparison, but not by much.

"So, Mister 'Stormflame' is it?" The man sitting down asks with a hint of sarcasm as he says the name, "It seems like you have niche for getting into major trouble with us, doesn't it?"

The interviewee stays silent, not moving a single limb and only opening and closing his nostrils to breathe. The interviewer standing up then starts moving around the room as if trying to decode the interviewee's poker face.

"Okay mister Stormflame, I see you are not one with many words," The interviewer tells him, "But, maybe your little crew have many secrets to tell us once we destroy their will." With lightning speed, the interviewee kicks the knee of the interviewer that keeps moving around the room, making him crumple onto the floor, then proceeds to grab the collar of the interviewer sitting in front of him.

"You do ANYTHING to them," The interviewee roars, "Then I swear to God, I'll-"

"You'll do what?" The interviewer asks him with a hint of 'I knew you would do this so now you will pay the consequences', "We have at least thirty five armed guards in this facility and five of them waiting outside each room, including this one. All you need to do is answer our questions and no one will be hurt." The interviewee seems to ponder about this for a moment then lets go of the interviewer.

"Ask away" The interviewee said with no emotion in his voice.

"Okay then," The interviewer says, "What's the Disappearance?"

The interviewee takes a breathe, "The Disappearance Everyone knows what it is and when it happened. The problem is that nobody knows how it happened or where the victims wound up. That is where this starts getting crazy."

* * *

I was awoke with a shock going through my veins. Nowadays it would not affect me, but since I hadn't built up, well anything, it freaking hurt. Thus is why it woke me up. After a grunt of displeasure, I looked up towards where I felt the perpetrator was only to see, nothing. At least nothing standing above me. Instead about 9 people directly in front of me in a perfect square. I looked to both my right and my left and also find 5 people on each side forming a small L.

"What the hell?" I whispered. Questions started to flood my head. Where am I? Who are these people? Who took us? What do they want? Will I ever go home again? As more questions started to roll through my head more people started to wake up, most of them looking around, some of them squeezing their head and some even looked like they were becoming green. Could it possibly be a side effect of whatever the perpetrator used to get us here?

I then realized another thing some of were dressed exactly the same and all had the same colors on; red, yellow, and blue. I looked down and saw myself wearing yellow with red stripes courier jacket, yellow with blue striped sweatpants, and yellow combat boots with blue laces. I then looked towards my hands to see a neither yellow, blue, nor red gloves on, but black. Just like a boss. After finishing inspecting myself I looked back up to see people getting back on their feet. I then did the same and started walking around to see if anybody had any sense of what was happening.

After a while of hearing nothing, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a male about around my height or six feet tall with scrappy blonde hair a small nose and a medium build. His eyes where shielded by a nice sporty air of sunglasses. "Excuse me, sir?" he asked in a pronounced British accent, "Do you anything of what is happening here?"

"No sir I have not." I told, I then let out my hand for a handshake, "I am Andrew by the way."

"Pleased to meet you. I am Gavin." He said as he accepted the shake, "Might I ask you, where did you get those sunglasses you have on?"

I shrugged and said, "What do you mean?" I then tried to swipe my hand across my face to see if I could feel anything with no avail He then gave out a hearty laugh and I joined him. After our laugh I then said, in a more tense tone, "But seriously what glasses?"

"The ones you have on your face mate." Gavin said as he point at my face.

"Well let me see you try to get your sunglasses off." I challenged. He nodded and did the same thing I did and I suppressed a laugh. Then another person walked in on our conversation. The person seemed to be female, about five feet and nine inches, with brown hair that dipped to her shoulder, fair skin, a small nose, and a small build. Her eyes too were shielded by sunglasses.

"The sunglasses are actually holograms." She stated in a small, shy voice.

"Oh" That was all I could muster out after the fact. At that point I felt pretty freaking stupid. I looked a Gavin who seemed to be rubbing the back of his head probably not knowing what to say. The girl let out a giggle.

"Well, you guys seemed to take that news well." She said.

"Yea." Gavin said still rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, um, I am Andrew, and my friend beside me is Gavin" I told her. She nodded at both of the names.

"Well, I am Alura." She told us.

"That is a nice name" Gavin told her.

"Yes it is." I agreed. Alura blushed.

"Why than-" She got interrupted as a stage seemed to form out of thin air and a figure in the shadows seemed to creep out into where everyone could see it.

* * *

So yea. New project. New names. Same Andrew. Same author. Hopefully better results than usual. Also **10 (updated, could be less if I choose to)** original characters just for you.**  
**

**Name**

**Squad (Gamma, Delta, Theta(Four per squad. Squads detail how the Guardians will be assigned with who and what world. Each Squad will get its own story arc!)**

**Age**

**Primary School**

**Secondary School (More if applies)**

**Biography **

**Facial Appearance (Include iris color)**

**Skin Tone**

**Build (Small, Medium, Large)**

**Personality**

**Any other**** information**

**Also why the hell not, CLOTHING APPEARANCE (You still keep the hologram sunglasses of which will be explained in Chapter 2!)**

**SQUADS SO FAR!**

**Omega (Revealed in Chapter 2)**

**Sigma(Saffron Drake, Emma Stormshade, Natasha Summer, and Ryakki Nallanna)**

**Gamma(Peter Spacewalker)**

**Delta(Kiley Rainbowhaven, Sean Jade)**

**Theta((JOIN OR GET LESS OCs!))**


	2. Prologue: An Explanation

**Prologue: An ****Explanation**

So yes, I am doing a new thing where I actually respond to your reviews. So I will begin.

NinjaMonkeyGirl2012 - Thanks for telling me that, also another thanks for your review, character, and favorite.

Night Sky Wolves Review 1 - Thanks, I will use the characters y'all send in, but read the end of the chapter to see new requirements.

NSW 4 - There are a couple of paragraphs devoted to them.

NSW 5 - Well, at least I don't have to look at three different reviews to find what I am looking for so thank you. Also, no offense, but yes you were spamming.

DeathlySophia - Thank you for the compliment. I also got your OC so thank you again.

2ndbestdetective - Thank you for the review and OC, I actually put a reference to your character in the chapter so be on the look out!

Momoko Nakamura - Thank you for the OC, review and the bio.

selena1234 - Thank you for the OC and, not to be arrogant or brag whatsoever, but you'll see I don't need much to make something great.

Thank you selena1234, DeathlySophia. and 2ndbestdetective for following the story.

Also this chapter's purpose was to help you guys understand what I was talking about with squads and to explain to the characters the usual crap as well as show you the ceremony for squads. Finally I changed the squads from Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, and Echo to Omega, Sigma, Gamma, Delta, and Theta all respectively.

* * *

"So who is this figure?" the interviewer asks Stormflame. Stormflame gives him a deadly glare.

"I was just getting to that" He says clenching his teeth, "Now if you could be patient and not disrupt the flow of my story, may I start again?"

"Please do."

* * *

The figure in the shadows crept up onto center stage where it was revealed the figure was an old man. The elder looked to be at least 200 years of age with a glass eyeball, blue wizard-like robes and hat with a long, scrappy, white beard going from chin to male body parts (Thing used to make babies) and a staff as tall as the figure and then some (Possibly compensating for something) with a golden hook at the end of it and a glowing blue orb encased within the hook. The old man walked very slowly as one would expect and with a limp. He eventually got onto the center of the stage of when his lips moved as if saying something in a different language.

"Hello ladies and gentleman" the old man said in a dry and raspy voice, "I have no doubt that many of you are wondering why you are here or where you are."

"No shit Sherlock." I said under my breath as I heard similar remarks among the small crowd.

The old man nodded undoubtedly hearing many of the remarks the crowd made as many shouted much more vulgar comments out as well, "Well ladies and gentlemen, I first kindly ask you to calm down so I may explain the situation."

"Yea we should calm down especially since you took us from our homes!" A voice protested from the crowd.

"This is what I speak of!" The old man said, "Give me a chance so that I may explain my actions." More voices screamed from the crowd that seemed to be heading towards a riot, the noise nearly drowned out any other sound including the old man's pleads.

"_Vox augmentum_" I whispered instinctively then shouted, "HEY!" My voice seemed to destroy any other noise in the room making the riot sound like a library as well as make some ears bleed. "_Diminuat vox_" I, again, whispered instinctively and then nodded towards the old man, "Go on."

"Thank you kind sir" The old man said to me and the faced the crowd yet again, "This is what a true Guardian should look like, something you all should take note of."

"What's a Guardian?" A someone in the crowd asked.

The old man smiled, "I was getting to that, but first I should introduce myself. I am Merle Ambrose; Headmaster of the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts and Grand Wizard of the Spiral."

"What is Ravenwood?" Another person in the crowd asked.

"A school for magical arts." Ambrose stated.

"Well no shit." The person replied, "Well, what purpose does it serve to us? Also who are we?"

"Ravenwood is the place where you will train to become Guardians, the group of which of all of you make up" Ambrose explained.

"Then what is are the Gu-"

"The Guardians Program," Ambrose interrupted, "Is a program of which we take special people from the galaxy at our time of need to help us defend ourselves."

"Why don't you take people from your own world? Where are we anyways?" Another person in the crowd asked.

"We do take some from our own worlds from the Spiral of which is where we are. We are located near the center of the Spiral on an island called Wizard City which is where most wizards in the Spiral live." Ambrose explained to us.

"Okay" I said, "Then why us? Why were we chosen?"

"All of you were chosen because you are special," He said, "Also we needed a diverse group so that you and your squadron could be able to do what you need to do uniquely. For example we have someone who is one hundred and forty five in our crowd here today." Those words caused commotion within the crowd, the oldest person seemed to be eighteen years of age, but who knew.

"Wait a second," Gavin said adjacent to me, "You spoke something of squadrons. What are these and what purpose do they serve."

Ambrose seemed to have a twinkle in his eye, "I am glad you asked. Squadrons are four Guardians that seem like they should work toether well based on our logistics. There are five squadrons; Omega, Sigma, Gamma, Delta, and Theta. Each squad has sleeping quarters with other members of their squad and will work with one another on missions. We have finalized both the Omega and Sigma squad and our working to finish the roster for the other three squads. Another topic of intrest I forgot to mention is about your sunglasses. These sunglasses not only do things that regular sunglasses do, but they also serve as a Heads-Up Display or HUD for when you commence in battles, something that you will learn and master within a few weeks at Ravenwood."

"Excuse me, sir," Alura said in a louder voice than I had though she could make without yelling, "When will we know our squads?"

"Well, right now I can announce squadrons Omega and Sigma and send them off to their quarters if you would like?" Ambrose offered.

"Yes, I think we would all like that very much." She said with people in the crowd nodding in agreement.

"Very well then," Ambrose said, "I will announce the names of the members of Omega and Sigma squadrons, give them new last names, and send them on their way. Now will the following please step up here so that I may bestow upon them all that I have stated before? Misters Andrew and Gavin and ladies Alicia, Alura, Emma, Natasha, Ryakki, and Saffron may you please come up here." Gavin, Alura, five others and I walked up on the stairs that led to the stage of which seemed to materialize beneath our very steps.

"Now will misters Andrew and Gavin and ladies Alicia and Alura please move to my left and ladies Emma, Natasha, Ryakki, and Saffron please move to my right" Ambrose continued. We nodded as we followed his directions. "To my left" Ambrose announced, "I am proud to bestow upon you, Omega squadron" I heard claps of congraulations from the crowd and to my right of whom I then deduced to be Sigma squadron. I then felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to my left to see Alura and her pointing at my gloves. I then looked at them to see a glowing Omega from the Greek alphabet as well as the symbol becoming encrusted on the front of the courier jacket as well as the upper right hand side of my sunglasses. I looked at it amazed, such small words could create such a big effect. "Now, Omega, speak the words: _turris octo septem pavimento quinque_ very clearly. You will begin your studies tomorrow and you will find your schedule with your new names nest to your beds." We thank him and spoke those words. And we actually ended up somewhere decent.

For the last time. Or at least soon will be the last time.

But I digress.

* * *

So yea no more Omega or Sigma members allowed. I will change the OC format whenever I get the chance to match this information. And so right now it is 12:18 at the time of writing in the morning. So I wish you all a Happy New Year and I hope I can continue updating like this.

Also, seriously join Theta. Thank you.


	3. Training: Schedules and Introduction

**TRAINING: SCHEDULES AND INTRODUCTIONS**

* * *

Yea, sorry for not updating earlier. I felt like crap last night and fell asleep in the middle of writing this chapter for you guys. So yea, sorry about that. I also realized that whenever I post at something like 12 pm, I get a flood of emails on my phone of how much you guys review and I appreciate that so thank you my kind and thoughtful readers and reviewers. Speaking of reviewers;

* * *

**REVIEW SEGMENT:**

****NightSkyWolves: It is no problem, your spamming, I just wanted to have a little fun with you in the last review segment. Also thank you and I will try to continue constantly updating this story.

NinjaMonkeyGirl2012: My pleasure and thank. Also on your pen name, I think you should get ready to change it 2013.

laughalot4321: Thank you for the compliments as well as the first of two new members of THETA squadron.

DeathlySophia: I didn't mean to make it sound so much like a Sci-Fi story but thank you. Also thank you for the PM clearing up the THETA squad.

2ndbestdetective: Thank you, I don't always try for laughs, but when I do, you'll know (Just like the firs paragraph of the chapter.) I don't believe your review was self centered at all by the way but I will not stop you if you would like to change it. Thank, though I believe that my weakest point is actually making paragraphs flow good. I also mean't for the dialogue to be more formal than my usual and my story to be a little more serious. Also thank you for the grammar (I just misspelled grammar actually when I was writing this) compliment.

mockinjay098: Thank for submitting your OC and welcome to THETA squad.

laughalot4321 (2): Thank your for the compliments. Yes the character is in a review, but you will have to do some searching for it (Well not actually since (at the time of writing) there are only 2 pages of reviews, thank you by the way reviewers). Another thank you for the annex of the submission (Misspelled that too).

selena1234: Thank you! Another thanks for the pronunciation (Another misspell) of your character's name.

****Momoko Nakamura: Thank you for the follow and compliments!

* * *

Finally I would like to give you guys a reward if I hit 50 reviews. A truth or dare game. When we hit fifty I will ask you to submit truth or dares for **_YOUR_**(Yet another misspell somehow) character. And now the story.

* * *

I woke up to a butt in my face.

A female's from what it seemed and, to my utter disappointment, it was not naked or else it would have been a whole lot better than the situation I was currently in. I then heard a groan coming from near my legs. I lifted my head to see whom was laying on top of me to see what seemed like an angel that had fell from Heaven. She had lush brown hair that graciously fell to the floor, a light skin tone and small, pink lips. Her eyes then fluttered open to reveal shining chocolate brown eyes. She then started to look around as if she was scanning the room, her eyes then fell upon me where she started to blink and form a bewildered expression on her face.

"Um" She said, her voice seeming a little shrill. I then heard giggling to my right where I found Alura and Gavin trying to keep a poker face on. I raised an eyebrow at them and turned around to meet the female's beautiful face again, and then I realized why she had such an odd expression on.

"Okay, I would first like to say this is not what it looks like." I explained to her and then whispered, "Though I kind of wish it was."

"What was that?" She questioned, obviously hearing my remark.

"Nothing" I said immediately.

"Basically he said he wanted to have sixty nine with you." Gavin told her.

"No I did not!" I exclaimed with the girl looking at me furiously.

"Yes he did." Alura said adding fuel to fire.

"Fine, so did" I admitted, "But it seriously isn't what it looks like. Also," I said while looking at Gavin and Alura, "You guys are assholes."

"Thank you." They both said at the same time.

"It better not be what it looks like because if it is the old man will have to send you back to Earth for how many injuries you are about to get." She threatened. I gulped.

"Okay, would you like me to explain this to you and prolong this awkward position or would you please get off of me so that we can get out of this position for not a minute longer." I offered.

"I will take the latter." She said almost instantly and started to get off of me.

"So who are you?" I asked her as she finally got up.

She looked at me in disbelief, "You're kidding, right?"

"Does it look like I am kidding to you?" I asked as I started getting up.

"Well with that stunt that you just had with my private areas, it does seem to me that you are quite the joker." She explained.

"I would like to second that." Gavin said with his hand in the air.

"Third." Alura said in agreement.

The girl gave me a smirk, "I rest my case."

"I am actually serious." I told her, "Why don't we just pretend like this whole debacle never happened? Agree?"

She seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Fine," she finally told me and then let out her hand, "And since you do not know who I am, I am Alicia."

"Andrew." I said smiling and accepting the shake.

"I am Gavin." Gavin said giving her a shake.

"And I am Alura." Alura said introducing herself as well.

"Well I suggest that now we know each other's names we should now get our schedules." Alicia suggested.

"Well Ambrose said the schedules were on our beds and that it would have our new last name on there." Gavin said recalling from the explanation Ambrose gave to us all.

"Great, so shall we say our new last names once we get our schedules?" Alura asked.

"Sure. We should also say our schedule." I suggested. The others nodded as we looked for no more than a minute for our schedules.

"Wait a minute," I said while examining the paper, "the paper does not even have our schedule on here!"

"Or our last names!" Gavin furiously exclaimed.

"Well wait a second," Alicia said in a calm voice, "It does have one event on the paper _Tour of Facilities, Choosing of School, and Meeting of Facility Manager _on the paper and look it also says that we will be getting our last names when we get to the facility manager."

"It also says that the event is in ten minutes in the _decoco _complex." Alura pointed out. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Heh," I said, "decoco." Alura smiled at my silliness at that moment.

"Well I think we should go find ourselves a map so that we will not be late." Gavin suggested as he walked out the wooden door of which was the only way of getting in or out of the room. We all then followed him out not knowing what wonders would await us next.

* * *

So this was just supposed to be a simple chapter introducing the crew to Alicia and a precursor for something peculiar that will happen next chapter of which I should be getting started on. Also, before I forget, the squad openings as of late.

**OMEGA: NO OPENINGS (Well, there never were any openings for OMEGA anyways so yea.)**

**SIGMA: NO OPENINGS (Squad members: **** Emma Stormshade, Natasha Summer, Ryakki Nallanna and ********Saffron Drake,**

**GAMMA: 3 OPENINGS (Squad member: Peter Spacewalker (forever alone (JK(:))))**

**DELTA: 2 OPENINGS (Squad members: Kiley Rainbowhaven (I thought is was heaven at first) and Sean Jade  
**

**THETA: 2 OPENINGS (Squad members: Connor Frostbreath and Jasmine Spriteheart)**

* * *

Thank you for reading the chapter. I wish you all happy holidays and a wonderful New Year.


	4. Training: Family Relations

**TRAINING: FAMILY**** RELATIONS**

* * *

Pretty long for what I usually write, and I actually wrote this before 11 pm for once! But, since it felt awkward to post during the day, I just decided to post all of my chapters from 11 pm through 1 am central.

* * *

**REVIEW SEGMENT**

NightSkyWolves: Well, I don't feel great that others feel like crap with me, but I am glad, well, actually, I'm not glad at all from someone being sick. Unless they are annoying little pricks. Anyway thank you for the compliments and I hope you feel better soon. Also, if I may, I would kindly ask you to please create an account on the site just in case I need to contact you about something. Thank you.

NinjaMonkeyGirl2012: Thank you and I have a chapter planned to release as soon as the clock in central hits 12:01 where I will hit submit and hope for the best.

2ndbestdetective: I might do that or I might just add my own OCs in there as well. Thank you and most of the cast has already been introduced. I am, sadly, not introducing OCs and their squads until their respective arcs however. Also thank you again for the remaining compliments.

* * *

So yea, not much to say since I already updated earlier so yea, I might get some good sleep tonight. And now, onto the chapter.

* * *

I learned 2 things about Ravenwood when I saw it for the first time. One, it was huge, and two, it was nearly as beautiful as Alicia, something she didn't know at the time. five stone structures, each with their own unique and clever design circled around a behemoth of a tree of which seemed to have eyes. I shook off the thought of the tree having eyes and began to help look for a map to lead us to the_ decoco_ complex.

After about 30 seconds of searching I heard Gavin yell, "I found it guys!" I rushed over to the origin of the yell to see Gavin staring intently at a hologram.

"So what are you doing there Gavin?" I asked him as he started to run his hand down his face as if he had a beard.

"I am trying to make sense of this map." Gavin explained. I then stood nest to him to see it for myself. Icons of all sorts seemed to be scattered around the hologram. There were symbols on five of the icons that seemed to resemble something like a lightning strike to a pyramid with an eye inside of it. I then saw a box on the far top left that simply wrote _LEGEND_. I tapped on it and instantly all of the icons had a caption along side it. Gavin jumped back obviously surprised of what just happened to the map.

"Bloody 'ell what did you do?" He asked. I looked at him surprised with disbelief. I then pointed at the box that stated _LEGEND_. He then face palmed himself, "Twice today already." I chuckled at his remark and saw an icon of a door. I tapped on it and saw instructions and the words _decaco _complex.

"Hey," I said to get get Gavin's attention and pointed at the instructions, "Look at this!"

"Bloody good work ya did Andrew." Gavin complimented, "It seems we are in the _septem scholis _complex. Also see this button here?" Gavin pointed at loop near the bottom of the instructions. "The legend says that peculiar icon syncs the instructions from here to our nifty sunglasses."******  
**

"Well then," I said and patted Gavin on the back, "Let's sync this to our sunglasses and start running." I pressed the sync button and the sync icon appeared inside my sunglasses. It finished loading and then showed a map and the instructions of how to get to the _decoco_ complex. Gavin and I then started heading down the stairs and rushed to not be late to our first meeting.

We got to the _decoco _complex with about a minute to spare with Gavin and I out of breath. The run, well more like the sprint, lasted for about 5 minutes with us weaving our way through students and faculty to get to the complex on time. Probably not the greatest first impression for the teachers. Or students. Or the trees that actually had eyes and emotions. Also that behemoth of a tree actually did have an eye. Yep just one eye, the other was glass. The trees name was Bartelby, such a nice fellow, or tree. Anyways two figures stood before us looking down upon us.

"Finally got here you two blockheads." A voice I recognized to be Alicia said with a comical tone to her voice.

"How- how did you get here so fast?" I asked them while panting.

"There was a map on the schedule," A voice that seemed to be Alura explained, "We saw you two looking at that holographic map, but we didn't tell you because you guys need to learn how to be observant."

"A trait that every Guardian should have." A new voice that joined the conversation said. I looked up to see who had joined to see a tall man, towering at about six feet and seven inches, with a blend of gray and black that covered his head and a goatee of the same color. He had a medium skin tone as well as a medium build a dark brown eyes that seemed to be calculating what someone would do and at what moment.

"Who are you?" Alura asked the man while I was looking at Gavin of whom was finally standing up straight. I did the same to try to get one good impression, at least one.

"I am the Master of Facilities, the one who oversees the Guardians and the Storm teacher at Ravenwood." The man explained.

"Well what is your real name?" Alura asked.

The man gave a weary smile and a small twinkle seemed to appear in his eyes, "A curious one you are my dear," the man observed, "but," he said as he changed into a much more serious tone, "That information is useless to you and since none of you have trained as rigorously as some much younger than yourselves, you will need all the space you will need to contain it and graduate within the coming months." He then changed to a more relaxed and casual tone, "So you are Omega squad correct?"

"Correct sir." Gavin said showing politeness The man nodded in gratitude and signaled us to him. As we began walking I grabbed Alura's shoulder and held her back so we'd be beyond hearing distance.

"What are you doing?" Alura exclaimed as she struggled to get my hand off her shoulder.

"I just need to talk to you about something," I told her and added, "privately." I then started walking at the same pace the group was to maintain my vision on them while keeping out of hearing distance.

"What is it?" Alura asked walking along side at a similar pace.

"The old man up there" I said while gesturing towards him, "He seems familiar, like extremely familiar."

"Could he be a long lost family member of some sorts." She asked. Rage took over me as she said those words so much so that I was shaking with anger.

"Don't talk about my family ever again." I said through my clenched teeth.

Alura put her hands up, "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's okay." I said taking breath, "We should probably catch up with the group anyways."

"Yea," Alura said in a shy voice, "Also Andrew" I turned my head towards her, "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be here."

I nodded in appreciation, "Thank you Alura." She gave a small smile and began jogging to catch up with the group. I followed her just in time to hear the final words of the old man's tour.

"-at's where we train our wizards in the _disciplina _facilities. And right in front of us is the _præfectus _facility where we will end our tour inside." The man finished.

"What's _præfectus _mean?" I asked the old man.

"Overseer." He explained, "This facility oversees everything in Ravenwood and what you will be doing on the field." He then turned towards us, "Any questions? None? Good follow me so that we can get your schools in order." We followed the man to a room that seemed like a library, however inside there were only to sections, one that was labeled Completed with seven different subsections and a section that was labeled Blank. The old man carried four colossal books with surprising strength to us and set each one down on a table in front of us.

"These books are called Books of Wonders." The man explained, "Based upon the answers you give the book it will show you what school you are destined for. So with that in mind begin and afterwards I will give you all your names." I then looked down on the book and answered every question with ease until the last. _What is your favorite gemstone?_ There were three choices on the book: amethyst, ruby, and sapphire. I closed my eyes and remembered what the old man had said before: _Be __observant_. I opened my eyes and looked at every detail. I then saw what seemed like creases over both ruby and sapphire. _But how? _I wondered _The book has never been opened before today so how is that possible? _ Then I realized it. The book wanted me to pick amethyst, to pick whatever destiny lied ahead with it. Or some ass just wanted to mess with whoever got the book next. Either way it worked. I circled amethyst and the book seemed to magically close shut and then opened almost instantaneously. The book only showed one word to me.

Storm.

_Storm _I thought, _I am a wizard of storm now._ I wrapped my head around the word to get used to it. Another thing I realized is that I would be seeing the man who had given us a tour every time I go into the class. I looked around to see everyone finished with the book and ready to get their names. I got up and stood in a horizontal line like everyone else of whom were waiting for me.

"Good," My soon-to-be professor stated, "Now that everyone is finished I can now start on everyone's names. Now would Alura please step forward." Alura then stepped forward. "You are now to be known as Alura Moonshard, please step back in line. Now would Gavin please step up." Alura stepped back as Gavin stepped up. "You are now to be known as Gavin Pyrofree, please step back in line and Alicia step up." Gavin stepped back in line at his seemingly, and I say this with caution, retarded name and Alicia then stepped up with a smile on her face. "You are now to be known as Alicia Stormpetal, please step back in line and will Andrew please step up." Alicia seemed to look approvingly of her name and I walked up to receive my last name.

"Andrew," The man began, "You will now be known as," He then pulled out the card that revealed the last name and stared at it for a long time.

"Is there something wrong sir?" I asked him.

The man shook his head, "No , this is wrong, this can not be right, unless." The man's eyes opened wide, "Oh my God."

"What is it?" Alura asked, her curious self getting revealed yet again.

"Andrew's new name is Andrew Stormflame, but the problem is something else." The man explained and he looked at Alura, "Now you will get your wish of knowing my name girl." He had a sudden interest at the ground beneath him, "My name is Jonathon Stormflame which means."

"You're my dad." I said quietly The room was suddenly so quiet you could hear a pin drop from 50 feet away. I stared at him in disbelief and then started shaking again. "Go back to the room." I told my friends.

"But-" Gavin tried to protest.

"Now!" I growled with rage easily heard in my voice. They left the complex keeping the heads focused on the confrontation that was happening between my father and I.

"So, son" My father began.

"Fuck you." I growled at him.

"Okay, I deserve that." My father said with shame, "So how is your mo-"

"You remember that pistol you had?" I started.

"Oh no." My father said with tears starting to form.

I gulped choking back a sob, "The day after you left she put the pistol up to her head said I love you to me and _boom_."

"Look son, I am sorry." He said obviously having difficulty keeping his composure.

"My mom, YOUR WIFE, committed suicide in front of me!" I started to scream, "I had to live in an hellhole of an orphanage for 5 fucking years and your sorry!"

"Yes." He said with shame all over him.

I walked up to my dad and punched him on his nose as hard as I could. He screamed in pain and bent over in pain. "That's for mom you piece of shit." I said and started walking back to the complex.

* * *

So a very mature confrontation Andrew and Jonathon had in the end. Squads are no different than the last chapter so yea.

* * *

I would like to wish all my readers and reviewers happy holidays and have a wonderful New Year.

(Two thousand three hundred words at the period.)


	5. History Lesson, Football, and Jenkball

**TRAINING: HISTORY LESSON, FOOTBALL (Both Kinds), AND JENKBALL**

* * *

Just trying to make a quick chapter of back stories for OMEGA squad. Probably my last update of the year and I'll try to get a 2013 update done and posted by 12:01 am January 1st, 2013.

* * *

**REVIEW SEGMENT:**

NSW (NightSkyWolves): Thank you, and also what is happening at the moment? If it's personal just tell me and I wont ask again. Also, since I am a proud member of the Grammar and Spelling Police Division of Fanfiction (I don't know if that even exists), it is reenactment not reanctment as you said. Thank you again for the review.

NMG (NinjaMonkeyGirl2012 (By the time I post the other chapter that name better be changed)): Thank for all of that!

2ndbestdetective: Yes you guys do get story arcs. In fact the TRAINING arc is nearly complete. Also I am closing down GAMMA applications because I have something special planned for Peter, of whom will be in the arc after SIGMA. I also have a question for you regarding the review. You say 'hopefully that will be explained.' My question is: what are you referring to? Thank you for the last compliment and the review.

mockingjay098: Thank you for the review, and your wish will be granted.

selena1234 (1): Thank you for the review and you can thank the authors who sent the other members of SIGMA squad in.

selena1234 (2): Yes we are in Storm together, in fact, your character is going to be in the next chapter I put up as a main character, of that particular chapter of course as well as the SIGMA arc that is right after the TRAINING arc.

Momoko Nakamura: It's okay since it was family, because you can never spend too much time with family. Thank, I think this more formal dialogue and character development is actually helping me with the story more thank ever. I just want to say it was two thousand three hundred words by the way and this chapter isn't even close to that though, perhaps, the next chapter might. Happy New Years to you as well and when I was looking at the most reviewed stories for Wizard 101 I saw yours up there so congratulations on that.

* * *

So now I issue you guys a challenge, after reading, and hopefully reviewing, go to the Wizard 101 fanfic page. Go to the top where it says sort and change it to SORT BY REVIEWS. See the top there, that's the challenge II issue you guys. If you take me to the top I'll do whatever you want. Marry you? Sure. Write an alternate ending? Sure. Write an alternate story based on what happens on the alternate ending? Why not? So there's your challenge my faithful friends. If you guys review the way you did in chapter one (NightSkyWolves), then it will be a slow but sure climb to the top. Now to the chapter.

* * *

"So what did you guys hear?" I asked my friends as I walked into my sleeping quarters. They looked at me, trying to seem like they did not know anything.

"What are you talking about?" Gavin asked with his mouth twitching a little bit, of which confirmed my already solid case of suspicions.

"What were you guys talking about in there?" Alicia asked as well.

"And why were you crying?" Alura added. I gave them a devilish glare.

"Do you guys think I am stupid?" I asked them, "I saw you guys leaving and Gavin looking for me outside the room. So now, don't freakin lie to me. What did you hear?"

"Everything." Alura said shamefully. I nodded gratefully at her words of truth and then looked back towards my comrades.

"So now you know shoddy life thus far so now I ask you, what was your life like back home?' I asked them.

"I was born back in 96', which I believe makes me the oldest, at least for now, an' I lived with my mum and pop back in a small town known as Framlingham in Suffolk on the eastern coast of England." Gavin said volunteering first, "We were just about to leave on holiday to New York, because, you know, everyone goes to New York. Anyways the last thing I remember from home is my parents saying 'Come back soon' as I left to see if I could bring back anything for a woman I fancied. Shame, I don't think we'll be getting back to any of our homes anytime soon."

"Agreed" Alicia said sadly, "Well, I might as well continue the good times stories, not applying to you though, no offense." She said obviously directing the sentence towards me.

"None taken." I said and gestured her to continue speaking.

" I was born in Pasadena in ninety seven," Alicia began, "We didn't stay there long however. We, my Mom, Dad, and I, moved north to Seattle, Washington, the state where nothing happens I used to joke. I wish I could go back to the 206, feeling the salty ocean breeze just engulfing me felt amazing and hearing the roar in CenturyLink when the Seahawks played used to give me chills, too bad I wont be able to see how they do in the playoffs though."

"You're a football person?" I asked

"Yea!" She exclaimed, "Why?"

"You just don't seem like the type who would like football." I observed, "Plus your pesky Seahawks, if they made it to the Super Bowl, still would have lost to the Patriots."

"Yea just like they 'lost' in Week 6?" Alicia said confidently.

"Tell me that when you lose when everything is on the line." I snapped.

"You little piece of" She stopped talking and started walking at me looking very, very pissed. I started walking at her too, obviously going to defend myself if needed or to defend my team.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey." Gavin said getting in between us, "Both of you knock this crap off, you aren't even talking about the good football anyways, just your pathetic American football."

"You little shit." I said dazzled by his words of hatred. I then turned towards, Alicia, "Truce so that we can beat the crap out of the lobsterback here?"

"Lobsterback?" Gavin asked, "Really?"

"Fine," Alicia agreed, "Truce." That's when we pounced on him like wild animals on their prey. It took Alura quite a while to take us off of Gavin since we like wild animals clenching upon their prey, willing not to let it go. When we eventually got off of Gavin, he seemed to be a broken mess, his courier jacket was ripped, he had cuts all over his face, no doubt from Alicia, and a large bruise on his knee shown from a giant rip in his sweat pants. He seemed to be in a fetus position rocking back and forth with fear painted on his face.

"'Merica" I said as I slapped my hand on and off my chest as if saying _come at me_ _bro. _I gave Alicia a high five as had a bonding moment and victory over the British man. Alura chuckled and started to begin working on fixing Gavin up.

"I don't come from your world," Alura began, "But it sounds like it is a lot of fun."

"What do you mean you aren't from our world?" I implored, "Does that mean your were born in the Spiral?"

"Exactly." Alura then started to explain, "I was actually born here in Wizard City in Olde Town. Its quite quaint actually, not many homes, and the only real things that we do have is the Grand Bazaar and entrances to Cyclops Lane, Firecat Alley, and Triton Avenue. I actually lived a normal life, I attended a non magical school because my parents were purists and believed that you should only learn magic as an adult. That's why I filled out an application for the Guardians. I wanted to actually get a chance to become a master at magic and not be behind but in front of the curve for when I enter adulthood. My dad was and I were avid fans of Jenkball, thankfully I can still play it here."

"Wait," Alicia interrupted, thankfully being polite and doing after a sentence for once, "What is Jenkball?"

Alura smiled, "Jenkball is a sport that is popular all around the Spiral. There is a 100 meter field where one team has to go ten meters down to get a first down. There are four down and one you get to the other end you get 6 points where afterwards the kicker kicks the jenkball up the goal to get one point. After the score, the kicker has to kick the jenkball to the other side of the field so that the other team can start it again. This last for about 75 minutes with 5 periods of 15 minutes."

"Sounds a lot like football." Alicia noticed.

"American football." Adding insult to injury for Gavin. Gavin gave a playful smirk before thank Alura and getting back on his feet.

"Well ladies and gent, I believe we should go to bed now so that we can actually do something in our classes tomorrow, agreed?" Gavin asked. We all nodded and went to our respective beds. I barely touched the pillow before I was fast asleep and dreaming of what things class tomorrow could hold for us.

* * *

Well there's chapter five I think, so yea. If you didn't read the REVIEW SEGMENT above, of which you should, II have closed down applications for GAMMA squad. I might close down DELTA and THETA applications as well, because I am starting to form new ideas for them as well. Anyways, two chapters left in the TRAINING arc, and I might as well give you a breakdown for the story arc that are to follow.

**(Arc):(Squad):(Squad Leader (Of whom I will write in first person with))**

**PROLOGUE: OMEGA: Andrew Stormflame**

**TRAINING: OMEGA: Andrew Stormflame**

**WHEN KROKS ATTACK: SIGMA: Ryakki Nallanna **

**(CLASSIFIED): GAMMA: Peter Spacewalker**

**(CLASSIFIED): DELTA and THETA: Kiley Rainbowhaven and Connor Frostbreath **

**(CLASSIFIED): OMEGA: Andrew Stormflame**

**(CLASSIFIED): (CLASSIFIED): (CLASSIFIED)**

* * *

Last update of the year, so be prepared in early 2013 (Central time of course) to receive perhaps the first chapter on fan fiction of the New Year. Also, if you want an amazing Sci-Fi or zombie apocalypse story, I implore you to buy the Mass Effect Trilogy (Bioware) or the Walking Dead: The Game (TellTale Games) each respectively. Both of amazing and thought out stories that make you care. Please read about these two story driven games because they are both game of the year material (Mass Effect 3 won 2012 GOTY from Game Informer). So I say again, please, if you are interested, try them out. Or if you aren't willing to, or don't feel like, or underage (Of which I am but do not give a crap), try out Star Wars the Old Republic. Nice game by Bioware that I have playing lately and it's free. Just have to wait a while for it to download, but besides that it seems pretty good. So anyways, after that rant, see you in 2013.

At the period, one thousand nine hundred and three words.


	6. Training: First Class and Duel

**TRAINING: FIRST CLASS**

Yea, late, I don't care. I'll get to the point as quickly as possible because this chapter without the author note is over four thousand words. Also a note on the spam, I don't care anymore, pissed was too strong of a word, irritated was probably a better choice of words. So let us begin with the review segment only from the A/N.

* * *

**REVIEW SEGMENT**:

NMG2013: Happy belated New Years to you too!

DeathlySophia: Thank you, also whenever I post one of my Guardians stories something terrible always happens; first Guardians, flamers; Guardians: Redemption terribly reception; Guardians (This one) spam. Leaving was a scare tactic for those who want to try it again. Also the anon review would work but NSW wouldn't be able to review.

Momoko Nakamura: No need to feel bad honestly. Just need to blow off a little steam. Also I forgive you.

2ndbestdective: Missed you these past few chapter bud. Also we wear all the padding because the way that you tackle someone could easily beak anything in the head region. Also in the NFL (National Football (American) League) a three hundred plus pound guys slamming into a two hundred pound guy at full force would nearly kill the two hundred pound guy.

NSW: Thanks for the concern. Also moderating the guest reviews mean that it'll take 36 hours for an anon's review to show without me speeding up the process. I did that so you can still review, but it might take longer. Also the moderating of guest reviews include users as well so i could delete any of your reviews in an instant.

* * *

So with that happy note to the story!

* * *

Sunlight instantly blinded me as I woke up, forcing me to shield my eyes from the burning sensation that had tingled them. I blinked my eyes to try to repel the annoyance to no avail as I got out of my bed to block the sun with the blinds next to the window. I grabbed a rope that hung down next to the blinds and pulled it to the other side, pulling the blind along with it and ceasing the existence of the sunlight in the room. I then inspected each of the beds my squad mates were in. All of them, Gavin, Alura, and Alicia, seemed to be close to waking up, so I decided to help speed up the process.

I walked up to Gavin's bed moved him around a bit. He seemed to moan as I did that so I instinctively stopped. Then next thing I thought would work was to slap him, so I did. Hard. He screamed in pain once I slapped him and got up as fast as a fat person running to cake. "Bloody 'ell, what was that for yank?" Gavin asked.

"Tried to shake you, you moaned, so I punished you and got you to wake up all in one." I explained, "Killing two birds with one stone." Gavin mumbled rapid fire curses at me and slugged me in the arm. I rubbed my arm feeling a bruise incoming. I gave him an informal salute as he walked towards a dresser to tidy up from what Alicia and I did the night before to him.

While my brain was on the topic of Alicia, I turned towards her bed, thinking of what devilish thing I could do to her to wake her up. I light bulb then turned on inside my head as I formulated my idea into a plan. I then sneaked up to Alicia's bed. I then put my head next to her's and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. We had two very different reactions to this. On my end, it felt like heaven as I kissed my crush, even if she was not conscious. She had a much different perceptive on it however. Her eyes instantly woke up and a fist formed to punch me in a specific male body part.

"The hell was that?" Alicia demanded her eyes seemingly on fire. In my cradle position I couldn't help but to laugh. She nodded disappointingly, "You freaking retard." She then went to the bathroom to do womanly things. I then looked at Alura. She would be the hardest one to wake up pissy, so instead of risking it and getting my baby making area hit again, I decided to just play it safe.

I walked up to Alura's bed and asked, "Alura?" Her eyes seemed to flutter open as if on command.

"Yea?" She answered, obviously tired from the bags under her eyes.

"We've got a couple minutes until class starts." I explained. She nodded as she got up and went to the kitchen to make something for herself. I then went back to my own bed and looked at my schedule.

**GUARDIAN SCHEDULE (TRAINING CONSISTS OF 180 DAYS WITH NO WEEKENDS OR HOLIDAYS)**

** FIRST CLASS: PRIMARY SCHOOL**

**SECOND CLASS: DUEL**

**THIRD CLASS: HISTORY**

**FOURTH CLASS: STRATEGY AND TACTICS**

**FIFTH CLASS: TRAINING OF FREE USE MAGIC**

**LAST CLASS: PERSONAL DEFENSE**

I observed that with one physical exercise that we had, we had two for our mind and three for magic throughout the rigorous six month training. I gulped at the amount that we had to learn and master for the program, but realized that it was the best thing for everyone. We didn't know a thing about magic so they gave us this.

Alura then patted me on the shoulder and said, "It's time." I nodded as I tucked away the paper back in my sweatpants. I looked up to see that she had now dressed differently wearing a white and old shirt and pants, a stereotypical wizard's hat, a leather holster with a blue belt and gold combat boots.

"You look nice Alura," I said stating the obvious. She blushed as she helped me up off the bed. I then turned to Alicia to see what she was wearing and yet again, an angel. She wore a purple and yellow Pirate's Garb, hat, robes, and all, with another leather holster to match with a purple belt with a yellow belt buckle. Her brown hair flowed seamlessly down her shoulders as she looked a bit better than Alura, at least in my eyes. "You too Alicia" I added to my previous comment. She nodded as she waited for something. Then came out Gavin, oh Gavin, poor messed up Gavin. He was dressed head down to an outfit that replicated that of the Queen's Guard, for his hat he had some sort of jester's hat as if he was a royal jester guard of the sorts. I bit on my tongue to stop from laughing and from what I could see from Gavin's impression, the girls were doing the same.

"What?" He asked, "What's bloody wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing." Alura said trying to keep a straight face. Gavin rubbed his temples before walking to the door and opening it. After a few moments he said, "Well what are you waitin' for? We have class in ten minutes." He gestured for us to hurry as we jogged to the door still trying not to laugh. Gavin sighed as he shut the door behind me and stated to jog with us to Ravenwood.

"So, what are your primary school guys?" Alura asked while on the way to Ravenwood. We had stopped walking for a moment to rest, walk, and now talk so that we could save our energy for what was ahead, "I'm in Balance."

"Fire." Gavin stated.

"Storm." Alicia said.

"Same." I said directing to comment towards Alicia's answer.

"Great," Alicia said with sarcasm, "I get to go to class with a pervert."

"Hey!" I protested, "Those were two very unfortunate accidents."

"Really?" Alicia countered, " The kiss was an accident?" Alura looked back in my direction, her eyes starving for information.

"Okay one unfortunate accident and one miscalculation." I corrected.

"A miscalculation of what?" Alicia demanded.

"A miscalculation of stuff." I said.

"What stuff?" She demanded yet again.

"I plead the fifth." I said stating my rights.

"There is no fifth here!" Alicia protested.

"What's the fifth?" Alura asked. I was about yell at her for such a dumb question when I remembered that neither she nor Gavin were from the United States.

I closed my eyes, "The fifth is an amendment of the Constitution which states, and I quote '_No person shall be held to answer for a capital, or otherwise infamous crime, unless on a presentment or indictment of a Grand Jury, except in cases arising in the land or naval forces, or in the Militia, when in actual service in time of War or public danger; nor shall any person be subject for the same offense to be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb; nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor shall private property be taken for public use, without just compensation. _Saying, _I plead the fifth_ is basically saying that you are not going to talk because your response could provide self-incriminating evidence of an illegal act punishable by fines, penalties or forfeiture." I explained. When I opened my eyes up again I saw all of them looking at me with blank faces, possibly confused, dazzled, or scared of how I knew that.

"We have something like that here, but the Fifth Amendment to our Constitution is basically public execution." Alura recalled from their own supreme law of the land. My eyes were wide as I heard it hoping that none of the patrolling guards had heard me. All of them laughed when they saw my face, Alicia even went out of her way to find a guard and tell him that I plead the fifth. He looked over at me, shook his head, and started mumbling something that Alicia didn't seem too happy about.

We eventually got to the gates of Ravenwood and made our way to a map. The map like before showed only icons as most of the Ravenwood students didn't need it seeing as we came into Ravenwood mid semester. Gavin was smart enough to remember to click the Legend button as an icon legend popped up on the screen as well as the time stating that we had less than three minutes to get to our class. Alura was the first to find her's due to it being in front of Bartleby. Gavin was the next to find his to find out his was about a minute away as he raced off towards it. Finally, Alicia and I found the School of Storm to be to the right of where Alura was. We followed the map as we had synced it to our HUD and got to it with a minute to spare. The School of Storm was a stone structure that looked like a scaled down castle. Large wooden doors opened up, inviting us into the Storm School.

Inside the School of Storm was madness. Chemicals contained within test tubes were scattered everywhere on the floor, some on wooden stands. A plethora of spirals, bubbles, and other odd shapes kept on bursting out of the test tubes. Many colors were splattered on the floor from spilled chemicals combining colors. An open doorway connected this chemical lab to a what seemed like the main classroom. The classroom consisted of 5 layers with a walkway that evenly cuts the layers. Desks sat on the edge on each of the layers with three chairs each with three sets of quills and ink on the desks. On the front of the room laid a giant whiteboard with many scrambled equations written all over. Jonathon stood in the front, his nose seeming fine and only slightly bruised, as he looked disappointed with my appearance to the class.

I scanned the room for seats, spotting two right next to each other next to a small female wizard. The female wizard had golden blonde hair with some streaks of dark brown running down her hair that ended at her mid back section. She seemed to be wearing what I was wearing; a courier jacket that was mainly yellow and had streaks of red running down the sleeves, yellow sweatpants with blue linings running down the sides, shining black combat boots, leather gloves that had been cut at mid finger and sunglasses. Her sleeves bore a Greek-like insignia from the Greek alphabet. The insignia seemed to bore resemblance to the eighteenth letter of the Greek alphabet, and the name of it was on the tip of my tongue. I nudged Alicia and gestured for her to follow me as we walked down the walkway towards the seats.

I sat next to the girl and nudged her to get her attention. She looked at me with piercing sky blue eyes and asked, "What?"

I pointed to her sleeve, "That insignia."

"Yea? What about it?" She asked me, her eyes searching my soul.

"What squad are you assigned to?" I asked her. I then felt a sharp object near piercing my skin at my stomach area. I looked down to see a small dagger that emulated small electrical currents around the blade that appeared every so often.

"How do you know?" She asked me with a very serious tone, her eyes piercing me more than ever. I tapped on my sleeve to tell her to look at it. She then saw my insignia and holstered her dagger back. He then slouched back more casually on the chair as she said, "Well, that was a bad first impression. Sorry about that, I just have a dual personality sometimes, one moment I'm upbeat like I am now, the next, I threaten my own teammates with daggers." She laughed as she looked to the front, "Well, first class, good luck." She simply stated as she sat back upright on her chair to pay attention.

"I begin today's lesson with welcoming new pupils and peers of ours that have been recruited to go to Ravenwood as a special little project of ours." Jonathon began, "So to our new student's I am Professor Jonathon Andrew Stormflame, Professor of the School of Storm and Master of all Facilities we offer and do not offer to you here at Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. Now let's begin with something that I have heard many of you ask; _What is Storm? Why is it so important?_ So I give you this: Storm Magic is an art, it is all about creativity. It represents that flash of insight, or the spark of inspiration that makes you yell, "Eureka!" It is about the pleasure of catching lightning in a bottle. Wizards that embrace the School of Storm, known as Diviners, are driven by the thrill of investigation and discovery, the joys of invention and ingenuity, the power of creating and building. The drawback to such pursuits is the tendency to get lost in the maze of thoughts and being paralyzed to make a decision. Diviners use Verses to charm, enthrall or hypnotize creatures to help them. And as many of you know, or should know, in the Times That Came Before, there were three races of titans: the Fire Dragons, the Frost Giants, and the Tritons, each of the races representing the magics of Fire, Ice, and Storm all respectively. And when the Dragons and the Giants started plotting against the Tritons for their territory they were ready, however they showed mercy that the other races would probably not have and didn't completely destroy their enemies and were punished for it. Their punishment? Eternal sleep which is where they are today, somewhere in the Seas of Celestia the Tritons sleep and if they were ever to wake again terrible rainstorms and floods would happen around the Spiral eventually causing every world to live like the Celestians did; in glass dome, seeing sunlight ever so far away and not being able to catch it. And with that unplanned history lesson ceased from existence I propose we see what our new pupils can do?" A loud cheer roared throughout the classroom, the Diviners obviously wanting to see what kind of power that we supposedly possessed.

"Then let us go on to the Triple Battle Arena in Unicorn Way, shall we?" Another roaring cheer went up through the Diviners as they started to march towards this 'Triple Battle Arena' in a supposed 'Unicorn Way'. As the last of the cheering Diviners left, Jonathon came up to the three of us. He then pulled out three decks of cards from a lab coat that he was wearing, of yes, did I forget to mention he had on a lab coat? My bad. He tossed us all one of them and told us, "Okay, so basic rules of battle; everyone gets a turn, on that turn you pick from the seven cards that you draw out of your deck. The cards you can't use are blacked out thank to your HUD. The upside down triangle on the top left shows how much mana you'll be using from that spell as well as how many pips, of which are somewhat like points that you gather every turn. A regular white pip is worth one while a glowing gold pip is worth two. Gold pips or power pips can only be used for your class, ergo all of you are Storm so you can only use these power pips for Storm spells. The symbol on the top right shows what school type it is and the circle on the bottom left shows what accuracy your spell has of hitting. Pretty much all Storm spells have a seventy percent chance of hitting its target, the lowest of all the schools. We make up for this in how much damage we can dish out. The range of damage and any other special effects the spell has will be shown in the text below the picture of the spell. Good luck guys and follow me to get to the Arena."

We got to the Triple Battle Arena actually fairly quickly and as quickly as I found out I was wrong about the existence of this, I found out I was wrong about the name of the street we were on which was actually called Unicorn Way. The Triple Battle Arena, or just the Arena, was structured similarly to the Coliseum in Rome. Stone stand surrounded us as we entered the arena as cheers from the spectating Diviners shook the arena. I stared in awe at the massive size of the arena with grass covering all around except for a perfect dirt circle in the exact middle. The dirt circle seemed to have marking of the Sun, Moon, gems and stars on it with twelve circle surrounding a middle triangle that touched each of the Sun labeled circle. We all went into the circle and it seemed to take control of my body, forcing me to run over to a Sun circle and not move my cemented feet. The triangle spun around the battle arena until it finally landed on my Sun circle. The triangle flashed as seven cards were flung to our hands and a roar erupted from the stands announcing the start of the battle.

I first looked at my HUD, it stated that we all had a base health of eight hundred and forty one and that we were all level twenty eight. I looked at my HUD to see that the only cards I could use at the moment was a spell called Stormblade that boosted the next Storm attack by thirty percent, Storm Trap, a spell that placed a trap on however I picked so that the next Storm Damage I did to them was twenty five percent more effective, and Tempest, a spell that dealt eighty damage per pip that I used to all targets. I kept Tempest in my head for later and I casted a Stormblade on myself. The triangle then went to Alicia who played a spell called Thunder Snake on the other wizard of whom I forgot to ask her name. She took one hundred and five damage as she dropped to seven hundred and thirty six health. The unknown female wizard then casted a Storm Trap on Alicia, making it seem that both of them forgot about little old me, which is good. On my next turn I got a Power Pip, I casted a Storm Trap on Alicia which she disregarded on her turn and put a Stormblade on herself with the other wizard doing the same. I looked at the cards in my hand: Lightning Bats, Thunder Snake, Tempest, Storm Prism, Stormblade, Kraken, and another Storm Trap. I casted my Storm Trap on the other female wizard as they both seemed to be gearing up to attack each other as they both passed to possibly create more pips for a greater blow. That's when I struck.

I casted Tempest and what seemed to be a storm surge was battering down upon the two of them. The base damage of 400 was annexed by the Stormblade to add another thirty percent while the two Storm Traps on Alicia combined to make it fifty percent added to the damage for a grand total of seven hundred and eighty damage, an attack that basically cripples any chance of her winning. On the other side with the unknown wizard was hit by five hundred and twenty damage lowering her chance of a win for the battle as well. My HUD showed that Alicia and the unknown wizard had sixty one health left and two hundred an sixteen, however, the assault on the unknown wizard was not done just yet with Alicia send Lightning Bats her way and knocking her out to the floor. The spectators roared at the wizard being eliminated from the battle as she regained consciousnesses and walked to the wall to spectate us as well. I looked at Alicia with a victorious grin and she looked at me with the same. I gained a pip as the new turn started and I picked Thunder Snake to finish her off, but it never happened, after I traced the symbol to release the creature, it fizzled into ash that landed beneath my feet.

"Well shit." I thought aloud as I heard giggles from Alicia as she casted her spell and watch it not fizzle. The arena turned into a blue field of electricity as lightning bolts struck from above with a blinding light. From what came from this light was a blue electric dragon that sparked with electricity. The dragon reared its head back and let out a roar of lightning, dealing six hundred and ninety damage to me. I laughed, perhaps cautiously or insane-like, or perhaps just laughing just because I was still in the competition. I drew my card hoping for something I could use with no avail. I frowned as I passed and watch Alicia summon a Lightning Bats with her power pip to end the battle. The crowd roared pleased at our performance as Alicia started pumping them up, I then walked over to the unknown wizard.

"Good game back there." I told her letting out my hand.

"You too." She said ecstatically as she shook my hand, "I never got to ask you your name back in the classroom."

"Andrew Stormflame." I stated, "OMEGA squad member."

"So your related to our Professor?" She asked obviously intrigued by my surname.

"Sadly, yes" I said, "Now what's your name?"

"Ryakki Nallanna from the Ravenclaw providence." Ryakki said, "SIGMA squad leader."

"So that's the letter that I could not recall." I said remembering from when Alicia and I first entered the classroom.

"Probably so." She stated as she looked over my shoulder, "Hey, look, here comes your dad." I sighed in knowing how the outcome would probably be like.

Jonathon then leaned up against the wall Ryakki and I were hanging out by, "Hey, both of you good game."

"Thanks Professor!" Ryakki squealed with Jonathon chuckling afterwards.

"Your very welcome." He told her and he turned to me, "So any chance you'll forg-"

"No chance in Hell." I said quickly.

"I figured as much" Jonathon said with a grim face as he began to walk away. He then seemed to remember something as he stood straight up and started jogging towards us again, "Also before I forget I wanted to give you this." He then took out a ring and toosed it to me. I caught it and stared at it in awe with its ancient marking and jade emerald resting on it.

"What is it?' I asked him while still staring at it.

"Click on the emerald, but move all body parts that you wish to keep away from it." He warned. I did as he said and pushed the emerald, the ring then seemed to be materializing into something else, at the end of the materialization the golden ring ended up as a long cutlass with a jade encrusted hand grad and golden hilt. The blade itself was pure white but seemed as if it could cut though anything with ease. I twirled the sword around to see that it felt almost weightless and felt balanced and smooth when slicing through the air as a small whistle could be heard.

"It was your mother's" Jonathon explained, "She never wanted you to live this kind of life, but knew you had to. She kept this and gave it to me days before I left as a present for our anniversary ."

"How did she know I had too?" I asked.

"Because she knew too much." he stated sadly.

"Then why did you leave you fucking asshole?" I started raising my voice.

"Because I had to get the program ready." He explained.

"The Guardians?" I asked.

"Yes." He whispered.

Like a flash I had the tip of the cutlass touching his chest, barely penetrating it, "So this godforsaken program caused Mom to die?"

"Yes." He whispered like a coward yet again.

I chuckled, "Well, you better be ready for the ride of your life old man, because once this is through, this'll be one hell of a revenge story."

"Just be ready to dig two graves." He warned as teleported away and the first bell rang to signify the end of the first class.

* * *

So yea that went well. Also I wont be doing the fifty until we get fifty ACTUAL reviews aka NOT SPAM, not hating on you guys that did, I know you were just trying to help out. Also stats.

**REAL REVIEWS: 46 (SO CLOSE)**

**SPAM REVIEWS: 143 (DAMN!)**

**RANKINGS ON REVIEW (REAL): 11 (DAMN!)**

**RANKINGS ON REVIEW (WITH SPAM): Number Two (Not legit but I don't care!)**

* * *

At the period, four thousand five hundred and forty two words!


	7. Update & Compensation

**Update: 4/8/2013**

So, hello once again strangers. I am (somewhat) back about 3 months later from when I was planning to update last. So, I'm RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYsorry about that, though I have a good excuse. My hard drive fried and I stupidly didn't back up my files recently so, I was basically screwed for this story. plus I had to pay for a new drive, so I went all out and got a WD Velociraptor for around $214, of which I thought was a steal (It has a terabyte of memory), which is the main reason it took me so long to give you guys this update. I'll probably need to get back in the habit of posting regularly again due to my time off (Of which I had a pretty fun time with the girlfriend) and due to the stupid 60 day rule that FF has with the Doc Manager, I have to rewrite my latest chapter (Which will be the last of the first part of the OMEGA arc.) So my friend, I wish you all a good day, and for some compensation, I'll give you a little myth I had to write for my Language Arts class, a disclaimer, I don't think it's that great, plus it's short, though i still got a 100 on it, so I'm happy. Also, the text is messed up for some reason that only God knows, so I'm also sorry about that. Enjoy.

* * *

Mosquitoes buzzed around the party of three as they slashed through  
the shrub that was ahead of them. The canopy diminished any form of  
light that attempted to pass through and the trees created an ominous  
atmosphere around the party. Birds flew near the top, the flaps of  
their wings as well as the feeling of every predator's eyes watching,  
making the atmosphere more ominous. The foliage seemed to be endless,  
every time they slashed through a branch; another seemed to appear  
before them time after time.  
"According to my calculations," Their searcher, Jack the Tomb Raider,  
said as he continued to move through the foliage, his pace continually  
slowing down, "We shouldn't be far from where we need to be then." He  
fell silent for a moment before speaking again, "Well, at least based  
on the natives from around here."  
"Well, the Abukcheech tribe is supposedly a pack of liars and  
scoundrels." The soldier, John the CXVII, said.  
"Well, supposedly we are too." The leader of their small expedition,  
Spartacus, said, "By the word of the corrupt King at least."  
"Is that not why we are on this quest in the first place" John asked.  
"That is what I was told when I was summoned." Jack said.  
"Do not run your mouth on such trivial matters such as why we are here  
or what was said when you were summoned," Spartacus spoke, "The latter  
is confidential and we need not think of a corrupted king's statement.  
We have larger matters to go about and we need them to have our full  
attention, now let's find this so-called 'temple' and clear our  
names." It turned quiet, the only noise coming from the hacking of  
foliage in front of them and the sounds of the natural wildlife.  
Eventually, after hours of hacking and slashing through the plant life  
that surrounded them and many failed attempts at small talk, a  
clearing was found in front of the party. The clearing was still  
surrounded by trees with the canopy foliage less dense, light shining  
through in large patches from the places where there was no foliage to  
block the light. In the middle of the clearing was a large stone  
temple that had overgrown vines, moss, and tree roots wrapping around  
it like a barrier to protect it from evil. The temple also seemed to  
have a golden tint to it from the way the light was shining on it. A  
large stone barrier blocked the doorway into the temple. The barrier  
seemed to have faded carvings sketched onto it, showing that something  
had deliberately blocked the doorway with that barrier. The group  
approached the hieroglyphic doorway, inspecting its properties and the  
hieroglyphics itself.  
"So, how do you propose we get through this?" Spartacus asked.  
"Well," John said as he was looking through his knapsack, "I brought  
compacted explosives in case of an event such as this."  
"So," Jack said, "You deduced that we would need to pass through a  
barrier with hieroglyphics to get to our destination?"  
"Yes I did." John told him while placing the explosive, "All of Ragnaok is looking for us three so  
the assumption that a wizard of some kind would know where we were  
going and would try to stop us was somewhat obvious. And there." John finished arming the explosive and brought out flint and steel, "So, when I say run, all of us run around to the side of the temple so that we do not get caught in the blast. Understand?"  
"Yes sir." Jack said. Spartacus just nodded with a poker face. John hit the flint and steel against each other above the fuse of the explosive, eventually sparking it to catch it on fire. John gestured for them to run as he quickly made his way on his feet and sprinted with Spartacus and Jack following close behind. Once they got to the side of the temple, the party braced for the explosion and a second later, it seemed like the world shook from the blast. After the shaking stopped the three got up and dusted themselves off.  
"Okay, Jack you take point." Spartacus said, "John, cover our rear.'  
"Yes sir." Both of them said in unison. Jack lead the party to the front of the temple showing that the explosive had destroyed the hieroglyphic door.  
"Good job with those explosives John." Spartacus complimented at the sight of the destroyed door.  
"Just doing the job you gave me my lord." John said politly.  
"Now, do you know anything about the history of this ancient temple Jack?" Spartacus asked.  
"Yes my lord." Jack said while starting to navigate the temple, "This temple seems to be built by a civilization that came before the Abukcheech, a civilization that was built around the basis of conquest and pillaging. It seems that this civilization had many gods, their main being Crveeg, the goddess of life and death."  
"So they were polytheistic?" Spartacus asked.  
"Yes my lord," Jack said while taking a turn in the labyrinth-like interior of the temple, "They seemed to be a rich civilization with all their riches mostly coming from the villages they pillaged. This civilization is also known in the exploration world for their uniqueness in their traps with odd traps such as poisonous darts, spears poking from the ground as well as their famous abyssal pit filled with lava."  
A click the echoed throughout the temple as the party stopped immeaditly in their tracks. Jack, with a horrified look on his face, only illuminated by the torch he held, looked down to see himself stepping on a pressure plate. Not a moment later the floor seemingly fell from below his feet, taking him with them. A scream echoed throughout the temple, a sound of singeing later, a howling, piercing scream, then silence. Spartacus and John looked at the abyss with a speechless expression before looking for a way. After a few moments John yelled back at Spartacus.  
"My lord, I think I found a way across!" John yelled.  
Spartacus came running over as John was moving an enomous log towards the abyss, "Do you think that that log can get us across John?"  
"Yes my lord," John replied and gestured for Spartacus to help him. Spartacus ran over and heaved the log onto his shoulder with John following his example. John the continued, "The chasm is not too far across, a fair leap should do the trick to get across, however, I do not think that you would wish to lose another member or your life my lord."  
The two placed the log down and pushed it across the chasm, making sure to balance it properly so that it would not fall down into the lava below. After properly placing it, they crossed it with ease and continued to navigate through the labyrinth.  
For what seemed like hours upon hours later, the two stumbled upon another form of life. The said form of life had the structure of a wolf, with everything in its being being the same as a normal wolf, though having a shining, golden pelt of fur. The wolf bared its fangs at the two, its teeth as yellow as a sunflower. "WHO DARES WALK THROUGH THESE HALLS?" The wolf's voice boomed.  
"A small expidition of two." Spartacus spoke fearlessly.  
"WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE TO BE WALKING THROUGH HERE?" The wolf boomed.  
"To seek out the Scroll of Tetphs." Spartacus spoke.  
The wolf began to howl with laughter, "FINE, YOU MAY PASS. HOWEVER HEED THIS WARNING, THE GREED THAT YOUR SOUL HAS WILL DESTROY YOU. EVEN IF YOU OVERPOWER THE PURE, THE DARKNESS OF YOUR HEART WILL CONSUME YOU AND END YOU."  
Spartacus scoffed as he walked past the wolf, John, however, continued staring at the wolf. He shook his head as if to shake off a thought that he had. The wolf turned around to see them off then seemed to snicker again, as if it could see something that they couldn't. After what seemed like an hour the encountered another door.  
"Any chance of you having another explosive?" Spartacus asked. John nodded, avoiding eye contact. After blowing up the door yet again, a huge room was revealed. The room was all but empty with overgrown plant life growing on the walls with blinding sunlight in a seemingly perfect circle in the middle was a pedestal with a scroll resting on it.  
Spartacus' face lit up as he saw the scroll and ran towards it. He stopped with the scroll inches away from his face, his attitude like a child in a candy shop. Spartacus grabbed at the scroll and immeaditaly started to read its contents.  
"By God, this is amazing!" Spartacus exclaimed.  
"... I think I know what the wolf meant now." John said.  
Spartacus glared at him, "Why do you wish to talk of things that have no importance to our mission?"  
"Because it was true." John said.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean that your soul is corrupted by greed, just like the King."  
"How DARE you compare me to that insolent fiend!" Spartacus exclaime, "The only thing that I have of which is corrupt is you!" Spartacus then flicked his wrists revealing two small, hidden blades, one on each of his wrists. "Now, sadly, I must do the only thing I can do to corrupted things, purify them through death."  
"I wont stop you." John said, "You can't run away from corruption and the King forever, all things must come to an end."  
Spartacus smirked, "Fine, if you don't give effort in defending yourself, I wont tire myself through a stabbing, so an arrow to a lung seems to be the most logical path now." Instantly a bow shot out from his back. Spartacus knicked back the string with an arrow notched on it. Spartacus then released the string and the arrow flew to its intended target, the right lung. John doubled over in pain and fell onto the ground in a fetal position, trying to protect himself from any more pain. Spartacus walked over and started kicking him.  
"Pathetic" He spat, "Why I thought you would be a good compainion, I do not know. Though," He then moved his eyes towards the scroll, "It might be logical to test my hypothosis of this scroll." Spartacus smirked and started reading the contents of the scroll, becoming engulfed in a bright light. Spartacus, yelling the last words of the scroll, John closed his eyes preparing for the darkness. Spartacus yelled the last word and laughed waiting for the man next to his feet to die, though an extreme heat flourished through his body. He screamed in pain with tears dissolving as soon as it touched his skin, his voice becoming raspy extremely quick. Spartacus then fell onto his knees and slumped over, unconisous.  
John openend his eyes seeing the dead Spartacus. He looked at the corpse disbelievingly and crawled to a wall, slumping on it. He looked down at his stomach seeing the blood seeping through his chainmail due to the piercing arrow. John closed his eyes and cleanched his teeth and pulled out the arrow from his body with a scream of pain. He tossed the arrow to his side and laid down on the ground on his back. He looked towards the light that seeped through the foliage and muttered a few words to himself and closed his eyes.  
The darkness claimed him, and John didn't resist it.

* * *

So yea. There is my only piece of writing over the past 3 months. So, I have high hopes for the story now. Geometry's also a bitch, just saying

* * *

At the period two thousand two hundred and twenty two words.


	8. Training: Season Finale: Part 1

**TRAINING: SEASON FINALE: PART 1**

* * *

**So will be a short, weird update. It's mostly a set up for the next chapter of which will be longer. Also, a piece of good news, I am finally done with secondary school, AKA middle school and so I am in my summer break getting ready for high school. So this'll be fun. Hopefully I'll be able to update more recently this summer. Thank you and here is the review section before the chapter.**

* * *

**Review Section: **

**FIRST OFF, the comments were messed up for the sixth chapter due to me replacing the A/N with that chapter and so I guess that the FF algorithms for reviews messed up. So, yea. **

**NSW: Noted**

**FantasyFrenzy101: Also noted**

**warrior angel: I am right now**

**NMG2013: Thanks**

**2ndbestdetective: You probably should be waiting for the GAMMA arc, interesting events will happen instantly.**

**NSW (4/8/13): Thanks**

* * *

Day 181. This day was a day of celebration, a day of thanks. 10% of Ravenwood, however would be celebrating our momentous accomplishment. But, I digress. Anyways this day is an important occasion for us in the Guardians initiative. Day one hundred and eighty one was the day that we finally graduate from our training regimen that has been beating us to near death for the past six months.

The days leading up to day 181 were days of energy, happiness, and anxiety. The rivalry between squads OMEGA and SIGMA as well as DELTA and THETA squads seemed to have reignited into full on fights almost every day, eventually making our commissioner make threats of kicking us out of the program. But, since you guys probably don't wish to hear about that, and I doubt you'd like to hear about the speeches I'll skip to the exciting part

_Day 181 (Spiral date: 8/9/3041), 0834 hours, Ravenwood Pavilion, Stormflame, Andrew POV_

_BOOM!_

Not even a moment later after the noise pierced through commissioner's speech, another sound, a scream, pierced the short silence afterwards. The scream I deduced as it occurred, came from my immediate left, of whom I learned earlier was the one and only Alura. Chaos then followed the scream as the many members of top brass that were attending this event as special guests as well as Headmaster Ambrose ran behind cover via the stage. The rest of us, the Guardians, we ran for cover in more reasonable places for cover, namely behind the School of Storm.

"Hey, megy!" I heard one of the GAMMA guys shout, "Do you know what's happening?"

I turn towards the voice. The man where the voice originated from was around 5'11", having messy brown hair that resembled a character from a popular Japanese game from a company that escapes me at the moment, hazel eyes and rather unhealthy pale white skin. I then asked him a simple question, "What's your name?"

"Peter Spacewalker," the man answered, "now, do you know what's happening megy?"

"I might in a second Petey, just wait." I then move towards the edge of our cover and lean into the open, I saw a small flash of light with a silhouette laying behind. As soon as I saw that, I instantly get back into cover as another _BOOM_ erupts from the area that I was just observing and following, a piece of concrete broke off from the School of Storm. I then heard a separate thing clatter against the ground and I looked towards the object. It seemed otherworldly compared to anything that Wizard City would produce, it was a shell casing, and a big one.

"Hey! Petey!" I say to get his attention, I saw him turn to me and I gesture him to see the shell casing.

Peter studied it for a moment before speaking, "Seems like a .600 Nitro, made from the world of Asperta, produced in 2978 by th-"

"So a sniper bullet" I interrupted him.

"Basically" He said.

"So they have guns in the Spiral?" I ask.

"Yea." He said.

"That mother effing great, just freakin' great!" I yell, "How the hell do they have the technology to produce god damn guns? Isn't this a society based on magic?"  
"It's a magic gun." Peter quietly says.

"Not freakin' helping." I yell at him. A thought then went through my head and I ask it aloud, "Wait, how can the students not hear the freakin sniper?!"

"Soundproof schools" A voice piped up. I forgot about my other Guardians during my small tantrum and figure the voice came from Gavin.

"This is getting better by the second isn't it?" I laughed manically, "Hehehe… he… he… DAMN IT! Hey!" I then turn towards the other Guardians, "Everyone get in your squads! We are going to take this guy out!"

"Hey!" I heard a voice shout, "Son! Get a hold of yourself! We're in control of the situation!"

I ignored the voice up until the last statement. _We are in control of the situation_. What did that mean? Were they just going to use magic? Could it even reach the assailant trying to kill us? I wondered what the top brass meant by that, but my question was answered quite easily.

The commissioner, my father, ran behind Bartleby and shouted at the grandfather tree, "Bartleby! Execute Operation 'Yakoshima'!" Bartleby seemed to slightly nod before repeating what the commissioner said. A small panel that was previously camouflaged opened up near the commissioner. He then knelt at it and started working on it, presuming to activate it to start this operation 'Yakoshima'.

Pressing one final object, the area he knelt at lit up green and opening opened up next to him, however, due to the angle, I couldn't figure out what it was immediately. The commissioner then started to work on whatever was inside the opening. I turned back to my Guardians and gestured for them to stand down. I then looked back at the commissioner, admiring his admiration towards saving us and nearly half of the top brass. Less than a minute later, he seemed to let out a sigh of relief before pressing yet another object and stepped away from the opening and back to the top brass, seemingly to tell them that the situation was in hand. I then watched the opening with intent and wonder of what would come out of it, however the actual thing that came out blew my mind of what the engineers of the Spiral could accomplish; an android.

The android looked like any human, the only distinction being her shoulders and torso being uncovered and showing wires and gears. It was about 5'7" with piercing green eyes and shoulder length blond, er, hair I guess? Her hands popped out due to it looking like it had small guns within its fingers. I heard the crowd behind me mutter with surprise about this.

"Madison, capture intrude with Nirto 8670!" The commissioner ordered the android, 'Madison'. 'Madison' nodded and with superhuman speed sped towards the area where the assailant was. A second later, a large crack entered the air and a scream soon followed it.

"Assailant captured Mr. Stormflame." The android shouted with a mix of a surprisingly female voice and synthetic voice.

I couldn't help but to let out a small grin and said, "You heard it boys and girls, up and at them, we're safe." Cheers erupted from the Guardians as my grin grew larger. After a small amount of celebration and top brass being evacuated into a safe location just in case of another attack, the commissioner and the Headmaster ordered us back to our class and promised an explanation later.

* * *

**I think this was actually a pretty crappy chapter, but it was for an explanation for the next chapter nonetheless so, I give myself props. Also, I know it's short, I have to get back into writing creatively, freaking essays plagued me since January, and it's tough. Anyways about Madison, origins next chapter and if you played Persona 3 to an extent, you should realize what significance Yakoshima has on its story (AKA Aigis). Thanks for reading and any constructive criticism is absolutely and gladly taken.**

* * *

**Stormflame out.**

* * *

**At the period one thousand three hundred and ninety three words.**


	9. Training: Season Finale: Part 2

**TRAINING: Season Finale: Part 2**

* * *

This is one intense chapter. I'm going to say that now. It may not be that great, but I believe it to be intense. So yea. Reason for delay: 1. Writer's Block. 2. The Last of Us (PS3 game, probably one of the best ever made.). 3. Laziness, the deadliest thing any writer faces. Maybe more frequent updates but I honestly doubt it. Finally E3 past giving Battlefront 3, FF XV, and KH 3, as well as Mirror's Edge (Prequel I believe.). Anyways here's the chapter (and here's to hoping for a Persona 5 announcement soon.)

* * *

***(EDIT)*** Sorry, forgot about the review section after my rant down at the bottom, so here it is.

**NSW: Yea, I have this little thing where I won't post anything less than 1k words. Also, what in God's name is pirate? Don't tell me they made another 101 game. Anyways thanks for complements as per usual and basically, Madison is based off of Aegis from Persona 3.**

**2ndbestdetective: Thank, and, as you can probably see, Season 1 still ain't over yet. And just wait for GAMMA, probably one of my favorite ideas I have for this story.**

**Selena1234: Thanks and I wouldn't say that about your story, they're pretty good.**

**mockingjay098: Thanks, I'm starting to get an idea of the storyline now.**

**Fantasyfrenzy101: Why thank you, and, um, I'm starting to feel wonderful about High School now. Yay (Damn it)**

* * *

_Day 400, 1823 hours, Interrogation room_; _Third Person Limited Point of View, Present_

* * *

"So Mr. Stormflame," The interrogator asks, "How did this, "android", Madison, come into existence in the Spiral?"

"Why should I asshole?" Stormflame demands.

"Because we have everyone, or at least, who is left." The interrogator nonchalantly states. Below the metal table that separated the interrogator and Stormflame, Stormflame's fist clench in anger due to arrogant man in front of him and begins pulling upon his restraints, trying to break free. "Now, shall we continue with this memoir of yours?"

"Why don't you show me some proof that they're in your custody first?" Stormflame counters, "Then we can negotiate how much else I'll say."

The interrogator smirks before saying, "Fine, it seems like that we are going to be negotiating on your allies' lives." He then turns towards the man with him and orders, "McKellen, send video feed and men to cell number 682," He then smiles, "Let's show our guest of honor what happens when he tries to change the course of our time together." McKellen gives a small nod and barks the orders through a walkie talkie. Stormflame begins to frantically pull against the restraints while be as subtle as possible.

In the television in the corner of the room, the ordered video feed shows the inside of the room containing a total of four people, all being familiar faces to Stormflame; Gavin, Alura, Alicia, and Madison. Three guards enter the room, armed with HK416s and in tactical combat gear. A final guard, easily identifiable as the leader of the squad, armed with a P30 pistol walks into the room and scans it. He locks eyes with Madison and approaches her, gets behind her and barks orders to the guards, of then hold her down in an execution style position.

"You guys are a lot stupider than I thought." Stormflame states.

The interrogator raises an eyebrow and asks, "Would you like to say that again?"

"You guys are fucking retarded." Stormflame says nonchalantly.

The interrogator smirks, "Thank you for giving me an excuse." He then pulls out a walkie talkie and says into it, "Start the countdown."

A static voice replies through it, "Yes, sir." A voice then speaks out through the video feed, "Seems like your friend fucked up, it's a shame that beautiful ladies such as yourselves and," He looks at Gavin before shivering, "You, have to take his punishment. Could've used you as our personal toys." A streak of horror appears on the face of Alura and Alicia while the face of Madison remains unchanged from her blank expression. "Alright, execution in 5."

Stormflame begins to pull harder. "4."

"3."

"2." A small snap quietly travels through the sound waves.

"1." Electricity begins to spark in the room.

"Zero." The action inside the prison cell kicks off in an instant. The two guards holding down Madison go flying towards the wall as Madison kicks the leader's knee to an unnatural position. The third guard begins to lift his 416 to Madison's head, a pure electricity then collides with his body and electrifies him by Alicia's Storm magic. The two guards that were flung back by Madison begin to scramble back up raising their 416s towards Madison before Madison herself neutralizes them with her own incognito ballistic weaponry. She then wastes no time and frees the three with her before neutralizing the other two guards and run out.

McKellen and the interrogator watch the horrific surprise that occurred on the video feed. McKellen then turns back towards Stormflame before crumpling onto the ground. The interrogator doesn't seem to notice that his assistant crumpled onto the ground and continues to be glued onto the video feed. He then reacts to a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see a happy Stormflame of whom waves at him, as if saying 'Hello', before punching him in the jugular, instantly knocking him out. Stormflame turns back towards McKellen and pulls out the pure electric knife sticking out of his forehead and conjures it back into a ball of electricity. Stormflame throws the ball of electricity at the interrogator, seeing him spasm with electricity coursing through his veins. Stormflame stares at the interrogator's body with a stern face before turning towards the door and kicked it down.

The first thing Stormflame sees is a white hallway with a design similar to that of a mental asylum. An alarm is ringing throughout the facility, a monotonous android voice echoed throughout the hallway, looping the same message over and over again, "All armed guards to Hallway E9."

"Useful." Stormflame simply stated, before running off to find the E9 hallway. After about 100 meters a sign that read: Hallway E8 [ - E8 - E9 - ]. "They are stupid." Stormflame simply states before sprinting to the right, continuing his search for his missing squad. Gunshots echoed throughout the hallway moments later, confirming Stormflame's suspicions that his squad is in the hallway, while raising the concern of one of his colleagues being injured from a gunshot wound. Stormflame sprints for about 30 more seconds before finding Madison, Alura, Alicia, and Gavin.

"Hello leader." Madison says in her android-like voice.

A previously pale face Alura seems to regain the color of her face as she happily says, "Oh thank God, you're alive!"

"Glad you guys are safe as well." Stormflame says with a smile. He then turns towards Alicia and Gavin, "How are you two holding up?"

"Little Gabby Wabby here is a little banged up, but it doesn't seem like it's anything life threatening." Alicia replies with some relief in her voice. Gavin just gives a subtle thumbs up with his other hand covering up his right gut.

"Alright." Stormflame says, "So, Madison, do you know a way out of here?"

"No." She simply replies. She stops for a minute, her synthetic face covered in thought. She then says, "However, improvised tactics are going to be quite reliable in this facility." She then turns and runs down the hallway. The other four then follow quickly behind her.

Madison stops in front of a wall, her eyes scans it, collecting data from it. The other four catch up to her, winded by the five hundred meter hallway sprint. Stormflame notices the work she is doing and asks, "What kind of data are you collecting." No answer was given by Madison, instead a gesture of step back was given. The four wizards step back.

"Backdraft clear." Madison says. Her arm then turns into a rocket launcher, "Firing in three, two, one. Firing."

_BOOM!_ Chunks of debris flew from the wall, exposing a hole big enough to fit two people through at once. "Nice job Madison!" Stormflame complements as he and Madison navigate through the hole. Alicia and Alura navigates the hole next with Gavin navigating through it last.

_Click._ The petite sound is heard through the highly trained senses of the Guardians. All five of them look towards the origin of the sound and see an unrecognizable person, their skin nearly charred off holding a P30 towards the Guardians.

"Miss me Mr. Stormflame?" A dry voice crackles.

"Oh shit."

_BOOM BOOM!_

_BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!_

Two bodies crumple onto the ground, one being the interrogator holding the semi-automatic pistol after Madison neutralizes him, the other being one of their own. The squad crowds around their fallen comrade, seeing the two 9 mm cartridges penetrating their skin.

"Oh shit." Alura says sporadically, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh_ shit_. This can't be freakin happening, this can't be happening. How could this even happen?" She then holds the hand of their fallen comrade tightly, "Hey. We're going to get you out of here, okay? We're going to get you out of here alive. You're going to be okay." Alura then turns to the rest of the squad, just standing there in awe, "Why the hell aren't you guys helping? Do you want to just want to waste another life? Huh?"

Alicia walks up to Alura and kneels next to her. She then says in a sentimental voice, "Sweetie, you know they won't make it. All of us do. And even if we do get them out of here alive, how are we supposed to heal those wounds? I don't see any life wizards around here and I doubt any hospitals would take us without any questions of how they obtained the bullet wounds. We have to leave them or we won't make it either."

Alura is holding back tears as the voice of their fallen comrade speaks, "Alura." Alura looks at their comrade. "Just leave me. I'm done for anyways, just promise me to contin-continue the mission and find him. Find him and- and…" Their comrade's eyes just stares into the cloudy sky as a crash of thunder roars throughout the sky. Alicia puts her hand on Alura's shoulder, immediately feeling the cold of her Ice magic coursing through her body.

"You know we need to finish this once and for all." Alicia says to Alura gently. Alura just gives a simple nod before standing and walking to Madison.

"Do you still have the recordings Madi?" Alura asks her.

"From all squads." Madison replies.

"Alright, let's find a place to stay and start listening." Alura says as she walks off a couple of meters and wait for the rest of the squad to follow suit. Instead they all crowd around the body.

"Should we cremate them?" Alicia asks.

"It disposes of any evidence and makes the remains of the body nearly 709% easier to transport, so I believe we should." Madison calculates.

"Alright." Alicia says, "Let's do it." Madison nods as she prepares a flamethrower. A tear starts to form in Alicia's eye as she whispers, "Thank you for this second chance John."

Gavin throws his free arm around Alicia and asks, "Are you okay my love?"

Madison releases a stream of blue-white flames from her arm as Alicia sniffed, feeling the heat, and said, "We're going to find him Gabby."

"I know." Gavin says to her, "It's about time that our squad becomes whole again."

Madison finishes in a couple seconds and sucks up the ashes into her metallic body. She then states, "Let's go find Andrew."

* * *

I would just like to put this down here for any flamer out there reading this saying that, 'Oh, this is to violent for a kid's game.' See that rating on the top. It means Not suitable for children 13 or younger. And by 13, at least in my experience, I have heard and read a lot goddamn worse things than just the f word. Hell, I hear worse in a single hour at my school. My point is read the rating, it's there for a reason and if you decide to flame, there's a block button and a remove review button that I can easily use upon you. So try to flame if you would like, the results wont be pretty however.

* * *

Stormflame out.

~R.I.P. John Stormflame~

* * *

At the period two thousand and two words, and I'm out.


	10. Bridge: SIGMA Files

**BRIDGE: SIGMA Files**

* * *

Not much to say, but two things and the review response. one, Happy Fourth of July my American readers ('Murica, fuck yea)! And second, be prepared for a whole lot of bold text, so yea. Oh yea, one more thing, clocking in at 1:17 in the morning right about now.

* * *

**selena1234: Thank you.**

**NinjaMonkeyGirl2013: Thank you and I appreciate that.**

**NSW: Alright and damn it! I never really thought that KI would put guns in a kid's game but oh well. I'm not going to change the name and isn't Marleybone just steampunk Victorian London that was home to mechanics and clockworks? I'm looking at you KI! Finally, it's not going to be K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Soon enough it will be "Having S-E-X in the bed making B-A-B-I-E-S!**

**mockingjay098: Yea, The Last of Us is an amazing freaking game! Also, I have already tried Telltale's The Walking Dead because I absolutely refuse to buy that FPS variant ActiVison made. I've beaten it and the 400 Days DLC (of which came to the PlayStation Nation first), so thank you for the suggestion.**

* * *

_Day 400, 2056 hours, Motel 6, Room 8, 2707 Interregional Highway Southbound, Austin, Texas, 78701; Third Person Limited Point of View, Present Day, OMEGA Squad_

* * *

_CRASH!_ The roar of thunder echoes throughout the black, cloudy sky with rain splashing down upon the motel that the, weary, incomplete OMEGA squad. Their faces, becoming soaked by the rain, were flourishing with an orchestra of bruises, an aftereffect of hail that was summoned at the peak of Alura's rage. Inside of the room, an asleep Gavin and Alicia cuddles together on the couch, showing their love for one another. On the opposite side of the room however, a depressed and puffy-eye Alura is sitting on the end of a bed, her head in her hands with no noise coming from her. To her right, an expressionless Madison, rests her hand on Alura's shoulder, attempting to comfort her as much as her OS would allow.

"Excuse me Alura?" Madison quietly says, attempting to be polite and not awake Alicia and Gavin.

"Yea Madi?" Alura replies.

"Should we start executing the plan to find our leader? As I understand it, it is that his father wants us to start searching for him as soon as possible, so should we not begin now?" Madison says.

"Yea, yea." Alura whispers, "Do that, but let the rest of us be until morning, we all've had a rough day with Gavin still having his injury, we all just have to rest for now."

"Affirmative." Madison says. Madison just sits there, completely still, collecting all the data that would be needed for the next morning.

* * *

_Day 401, 0745 hours, Motel 6, Room 8, 2707 Interregional Highway Southbound, Austin, Texas, 78701; Third Person Limited Point of View, Present Day, OMEGA Squad_

* * *

A neatly stacked pile of papers sits on the table in the middle of the OMEGA squad, all of them, sitting down in a chair with Madison being the only one standing to be the leader of this meeting. A single tap on table confirms the start of the squad meeting as the three humans grab 4 separate sheets of paper and a pencil.

"So, to confirm, this meeting is for finding out what happened to SIGMA squad during their liberation phase, correct?" Gavin asks, the paleness from his face from the night before being significantly less noticeable.

"Correct." Madison says, she turns her head one hundred and eighty degrees. She pushes a button on her back and a projection starts to display on the wall behind, the light source emitting from her back. She then continues, "I need all of you to write down the profiles of the SIGMA squad members I am about to show you."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Madi," Alura says, "But why do we need to do that?"

Madison lets out a small sigh before answering her question. She then says, "We need it for future reference. We need to know who they are, what decisions they made, why they did them, and how to not make the same mistakes as them in our search. After copying down the information about to be shown, we are going to analyze the recording mandated after the Liberation phase. With luck we'll be able to get enough data to triangulate our search to one area. We need to do this fast, precise, and efficiently so that we are one step ahead of whomever or whatever took him. Any questions or comments before the profiles appear on screen?"

Alicia raises her hand, "I've got a comment."

"No comments allowed." Madison quickly says.

Alicia gives her an irritable glare, "You can be quite the bitch when you want to Madi," She then pauses for a moment and grins before saying, "But that means you're starting to develop your own heart and conscience like you've wanted." Madison's artificial pigment color adapters near immediately start changing the color of her cheeks, simulating her blushing at the remark. She shakes off the feeling and snaps. 4 photographed document appear on the screen, the program then zooms in on the first document.

* * *

**[SQUAD LEADER]**

**NAME: RYAKKI NALLANNA**

**D.O.B. [WC]: 5/23/3025**

**ORIGIN: RAVENCLAW**

**PRIMARY: STORM**

**SECONDARY: LIFE**

**PERSONALITY: OPTIMISTIC, BLUNT, STRAIGHT-TO-THE-POINT, BIPOLAR DISORDER [CONTRADICTING PERSONAS], SYMPTHETIC. **

**BIOGRAPHY: NALLANNA WAS BORN ON SPIRAL DATE 5.23.3025 CONTAINING "SKY BLUE EYES". HAS BLONDE HAIR WITH DARK BROWN STREAKS FROM SCALP TO END. MAJOR EVENT IN HER LIFE WAS THE LOSE OF HER PARENTS THREE YEARS AGO [TERROR ATTACK ON SCHOOL OF DEATH]. INVESTIGATION INDICATES FRIENDS THAT HELPED HER THROUGH MOVED AWAY YEARS AGO. **

**SQL APPROVAL: YES**

* * *

**[TACTICAL OFFICER FIRST CLASS]**

**NAME: NATASHA SUMMER**

**D.O.B.: 1/31/3025**

**ORIGIN: EARTH [COUNTRY UNKNOWN]**

**PRIMARY: FIRE**

**SECONDARY: STORM**

**PERSONALITY: TOUGH, SECRETIVE, AND FORCES OUTSIDERS TO PROVE THEMSELVES. TO TRUSTED ALLIES: ADVENTUROUS, DARING, AND COMICAL.**

**BIOGRAPHY: [UNKNOWN] ALL THAT IS KNOWN IS THAT SHE WAS BORN ON SPIRAL DATE 1.31.3025 CONTAINING "UNUSUALLY YELLOW" IRISES AND TALLER THAN AVERAGE INDIVIDUAL.**

* * *

**[ESPIONAGE EXPERT]**

**NAME: EMMA STORMSHADE**

**D.O.B.: 7/5/3024**

**ORIGIN: AVALON**

**PRIMARY: BALANCE**

**SECONDARY: FIRE**

**TETRIARY: SUN**

**PERSONALITY: ANTISOCIAL, DARK SENSE OF HUMOR, KNOWLEDGABLE, DEXTEROUS, NEGOTIABLE, PESSIMISSTIC. **

**BIOGRAPHY: FROM WHAT COULD BE MADE OUT, SHE HAS A SEVERE CASE OF AMNESIA. SHE RAISED HERSELF, LOOKING FOR THE LEGENDARY BATTLEAXE OF MANY FORM AND THE SHIELD OF TIME [BOTH OF WHICH WERE GIVEN TO HER BY THE GUARDIANS INTIATIVE]. BLOOD TEST SHOW ROYAL BLOOD AND WAS INVOLVED IN THE TERROR ATTACK ON THE SCHOOL OF DEATH 3 YEARS AGO [VICTIM]. INVESTIGATIONS AND QUESTIONING HAS REVEALED THAT STORMSHADE IS ABLE TO STOP THE FLOW OF TIME FOR 30 SECONDS WITH A RECHARGE OF SIX HOURS.**

* * *

**[PERSON OF INTEREST]**

**NAME: SAFFRON DRAKE**

**D.O.B.: 4/1/3026**

**ORIGIN: EARTH [UNKNOWN COUNTRY OF ORIGIN]**

**PRIMARY: DEATH**

**SECONDARY: LIFE**

**PERSONALITY: ANTI SOCIAL, DOESN'T PATICULARLY LIKE PEOPLE, FRIENDLY, LONELY, HEADSTRONG, BLUNT, PERSISTANT, HAS A "GENTLE SIDE"**

**BIOGRAPHY: BORN ON EARTH ON SPIRAL DATE 4.1.3026 AND ADOPTED BY HUMAN PARENTS UNTIL 4 YEARS AGO WHEN SHE WAS MAILED INITIATION LETTER AT THE REQUEST OF [THEN] SCHOOL OF DEATH TEACHER MALISTAIRE DRAKE. SHE STUDIED NECROMANCY UNDER HIM AND UNTIL THE TERROR ATTACK ON SCHOOL OF DEATH, SHE WAS A 4.3 GPA WIZARD. DURING THE INVESTIGATION FOLLOWING THE ATTACK, IT IS BELIEVED TO BE AN ASSASSINATION AGAINST HER BY HER OWN FATHER.**

**OTHER: WOULD HAVE BEEN SQL IF NOT FOR THE CHANCE OF BEING A SPY FOR FATHER'S FORCES.**

* * *

A click goes off around the room, ending the stream of film coming from Madison's projector. She then starts to prepare the recorder when a question arose from the sea of silence by Gavin, "That wasn't all true? Was it? I mean, bloody hell, SIGMA squad's more messed up than most of us thought."

"Yea," Alicia agrees, "The motherfucking enemy's daughter was in our goddamn ranks this whole time? Jesus Christ. What the hell was John and Ambrose thinking?"

"And that thing about stopping time itself," Alura adds, "Isn't that scary for you guys?"

"Quite." Gavin says quietly, "What the else don't we know about the initiative that we thought we knew?"

"Also," Alicia's voice piqued, "Where the hell are they? Jailed up and getting tortured by that bitch, Saffron's daddy? Fuck."

"Maybe we will find out with the recording." Madison offers, "Who knows what kind of information will come out from this?"

"Fine." Alicia says, "But I swear to God, if I ever see goddamn Saffron again, I'm going to bash her skull in."

"I'll pay to see that." Gavin says as the audio recording begins.

"So will I Gavin," A familiar voice whispers low enough for OMEGA not to hear it, but loud enough for the trained hearing of the third person limited point of view could, "So will I."

* * *

Little breaking the fourth wall action going on, but seriously guys, I'm so freaking tired, I probably be sleeping like a baby right now if it wasn't for making this wonderful stories. So thanks for reading, review and leave constructive criticism.

* * *

At the period one thousand five hundred and seventy seven words.


	11. Season 2 Premiere: Revelations

**Season 2 Premiere (When Kroks attack): Revelations**

* * *

Kind of a hard chapter to write, mostly that I need to learn these characters in and out. So, yea Season 2 premiere. So far I'm farther along on this story than my original Guardians story (of which was crap). Anyways, to Wizard City Recording Studio Room Number 5227 on Day 202!

* * *

*****^^%EDIT%^^***: I did this review section once already, irritated it didn't save, so it's going to be a watered down version of what I had.**

**NMG2013: Yep, I did and I will after this is up and running. Also thank you for the compliment. Also your character plays a prominent role in this chapter!**

**FF101: Christ Almighty. How do you stay up that freaking late? And yes, why do you stay up to that ungodly hour? Hope you had a Happy Fourth as well ('Murica (Fuck yea)),we sadly didn't have any fireworks here due to a burn ban *shrugs*. Also, it is going to the max, in a sensible (Hopefully) amount of time, plus, the babies! What's gonna happen to them? Finally, I doubt I'm gonna go on Pirate101, I already gave enough to W101 (a lot of 101s (another 101 (101ception))) so, unless either of them goes F2P, I doubt I'll play it, then again, I did just download W101, so who knows?**

**NSW: Really! Come on KI! But, I wasn't trying to say that you were trying to get me to change it or anything like that. Yep, start of SIGMA (Hint: You play a prominent role as well) Thank you, I like writing Madison a lot, might have a spin-off of her (PersonaXWizard101 o.0). Also I'll take that cake and accept that apology. Hope you had a Happy Fourth as well, and about ignoring that update, yea, sorry, not gonna happen. That's the OC form I used for the BRIDGE chapter, so sorry.**

**laughalot4321:Why thank you good sir for those compliments. If this goes the way I plan, you'll get a hell of a lot more content.**

* * *

_Tap. Tap._ A voice cries out away from the mic, "Hey, Natasha? Is this thing on?"

Another voice, probably Natasha's answers with static noise apparent in the background, "Yea Ryakki, I read you loud and clear."

"Alright." Ryakki says back to Natasha, her voice still sounding a mile away. In the next few seconds, rustling is heard in the background and a sigh is let out. "I'm Ryakki Nallanna, leader of SIGMA squad of the Guardians initiative. Location: Wizard City Recording Studio, Room Number 5227, Day 202, two days after Liberation has completed. All SIGMA Guardians have been accounted for and recoding is a go. Okay. So, um, I don't know who is hearing is, of what faction or squad you come from, or if this is just going into the archives just so it can. I still don't why we're doing this, but it was mandated right before we went on our Liberation that all squad had to give audio reports of what happened during the Liberation process." Another sigh is heard before Ryakki speaks again, "I don't know how it's been for the other squad's Liberations, but, to speak for my squad, we've been through Hell and back, riding on the rollercoaster of death. However, it's the stuff outside of fighting for our lives that haves me worried. The Guardians Field Commander, Andrew Stormflame, from the megies, has disappeared into thin air, I can't imagine what happened to Petey after the Incident in Marleybone, and we've lost contact with DELTA and THETA squads for the past 72 hours."

Ryakki pauses for nearly a minutes before Natasha's static voice broke the wall of silence, "Hey, do you want me to send Stormshade or Drake in there? You still need to recover."

Silence passes for ten seconds before Ryakki speaks, "After what we saw, we all need to recover after this is done. I mean, have you seen Stormshade? She's been a shell of her former self since that incident."

"Hey!" Another voice says through the static-filled intercom, "Not meaning to be rude, but can we get this over with? We don't need to drag this out longer than we need to. Also," the female voice points out, "our depression level is nowhere near the level of Peter, so we should be glad about that."

"Drake makes a point Ryakki," Natasha says over the intercom, "There is no need to relive the past more than we need to. We should also be glad to not be in his position. Just start at the beginning and let's get this done in less than ten chapters of the damned audiobook."

"Alright, I guess it all began on the day of the graduation." Ryakki begins.

"No shit Sherlock." Saffron says.

_Septem Scholis Complex, Sector G, Room 2, Day 180, 1054 hours, Ryakki Nallanna's First Person Point of View_

It had been two hours since the attack on us, the rest of the Guardians, the Board of Directors and the Headmaster as well as the revealing of the badass female android (that, of course, had to join OMEGA squad (assholes)). Speaking for my squad, we were a little shaken up, but worse had happened during the training regimen that we had endured through the first 180 days, much worse.

"What the hell was?" Natasha, our Officer in Tactical Command exclaimed, "We had every point covered, we made sure that this couldn't and wouldn't happen! But how? How did this happen?"

"By wiping out every guard along the way to the vantage point." Our Espionage Expert, Emma Stormshade said, "You know, just like that android said."

"That android was badass." I said to myself.

"Agreed." Natasha said.

"Second that. It's just too bad that OMEGA is in the front running to get it." Emma said.

"And how did you figure that?" I asked her.

"I'm an expert in espionage for a reason, and I just looked at some documents." Emma just shrugs at the comment she made before she said, "But, back on topic, why are you still contemplating how it happened? Shit happens and shit goes wrong."

"I'm not, I'm just irritated by that," Natasha replied, "What I'm really wondering is whom did it, and why they did it."

"Could it be the Arena Knights?" The quiet Saffron Drake said. We all turned to her, intrigued by her proposition.

"Who are the Arena Knights and where the hell did you hear of them?" Natasha demanded.

Saffron glared at her, "I don't know who the Arena Knights are. All I know is that they were somehow involved in the terror attack three years back and I heard about them when we were walking back, on the streets near Colossus."

"Why were out there?" Natasha demanded again, "You know you shouldn't be out there, bad stuff happens there, especially with the murder rates rapidly raising over there. Also why didn't you report that information to the Headmaster, Director, Ryakki, or me immediately?"

"I'm sorry _mom_." Saffron said sassily, "Also, I did report it to you."

"No you didn't!" Natasha yelled.

"I just did." Saffron smirked. Natasha's yellow irises grew to a fiery red right then and there, a sight I had never seen in the six months that we had been here.

"Listen here bitch," Natasha said through her gritted teeth, "You've done nothing here but be an asshole that keeps on being negative all god damn day long and acts like a punk."

Saffron then walked over to Natasha, puffing out her chest to look tougher and bigger and confronted Natasha face to face, and with me, being my optimistic self, decided not to interfere at that moment, but to see I could break up peacefully, I still, however, started to create a growing ball of electricity, enough to stun two in my hands.

"Alright whore," Saffron said, "Step into my shoes. You don't know shit about how bad I've had it these past couple of years. I was a model, 4.3 GPA student until my god damn father had to commit an act of terror upon the School of Death! My mother died giving birth to me and I wish that I would've just stayed on Earth because of the shit I've gone through throughout my time here."

All of us stood back, stunned at Saffron's confession of her past. The last two sentences, however, seemed to be familiar, but didn't click until a second later. Natasha must have deduced the same thing as she said, "Wait, so you're parents a-"

"Yea." Saffron whispered, "Malistaire and Sylvia Drake."

"Holy shit." I whispered. A ring of an object hitting a bell rang, no pun intended (if that is a pun, oh well.), throughout our little dorm room. I looked towards the origin of the sound to see a floating, transparent hieroglyph of the Balance symbol. A scream then followed the ring and I looked towards the origin of the scream to see the symbol of Death. Natasha turns to me, but all I do is shake my head. She gives me a distasteful glance before sitting down on her bed across the room and stared at the floor.

All that followed was the silence of wait.

We later found out that Emma had successfully told the Headmaster of Saffron's origins, but it turns out that they already knew and selected her anyways. They even considered her to become the SQL if not for her connection to Malistaire. It pissed us all off at the time. It made our squad nearly tear apart.

It made us weak.

* * *

So yea. Rivalries were introduced, revelations were made, and squad relations are stretched paper thin. So, yea. SIGMA premiere everyone.

* * *

At the period one thousand six hundred and eighty seven words.


	12. When Kroks Attack: God Help Us All

**WHEN KROKS ATTACK: GOD HELP US ALL**

* * *

I had fun writing this up until the end. Nothing more to say, just depressed at the end myself.

* * *

**Review Section:**

**NMG: Thanks, this chap will be one hell of away to kick things off in Krok, also, no it wont be fun to read. Finally thank you.**

**NSW: Okay, after this chapter lets agree not to make puns (I made a pretty bad one in here as well). Thank you and like I said before, this is gonna kick things off in one heel of a way.**

**2ndbestdetective: Yep, more foreshadowing in this as well. Also thank you.**

* * *

_Day 180_

Tensions were high from yesterday's tensions and revelations, Saffron seemed to isolate herself even more than usual and kept a constant glare that could inflict death upon me at any second, if looks could kill, or they're a Death wizard, both of which she could probably do due to her powerful wizardry heritage… shit. Natasha too seemed to be an amplified version of herself, she continued to look at maps of everything and everything in Krokotopia, the place that we were going to liberate from god knew what. For Emma, she left to find out what these Arena Knights were and who they were. For myself, however, I just sat on my bed in the silent room of clashing anger, creating balls of electricity with a snap and bouncing it off a wall. _Ring._ The sound seemed to be quenched in the sea of silence as neither Natasha nor Saffron appeared to react to the noise and I turned behind me to see where the sound had originated from.

"Hey Ryakki." A voice to the right of me said.

I jumped up, my skin nearly flying from my skin, before turning to the origin of the voice to see Emma. I then turned behind me to see the floating, transparent Balance hieroglyph. I turned back to her, my eyes wide, "Wait, how did you get there that fast? You were just over there! Wait hjklahn-"

Emma laughed at my stupidity at the moment, a rare thing back then, before she said, "It's a long story. Anyways, found out some things about our _mysterious _Arena Knights."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I found out that nobody on the streets knows anything about them!" Emma smirked.

"Thank you for your insightful knowledge," Natasha said for the first time in twelve hours, "I'll put that in the extremely useful mission folder of top importance." Natasha then turned around with her hands on her hips, "Seriously, why are you joking around like this? We have our deployment tomorrow and we need to know everything about what we are about to face."

"Why are you planning out what we're going to do there to the minutest detail? All we're going to do there is to kill all the Krokotopians that try to oppose us, like what Columbus did on Earth whenever the hell that was, of which mainly consists of walking salamanders, undead wizard crocodiles, undead crocodile mummies, and fire elementals. The only threat in that list is the fire elemental, and we Ryakki and" Emma paused before gesturing at Saffron, of whom kept on glaring at Natasha, "her. Seriously, we've got this, it's just going to be an easy in and out mission."

"And how can you be so certain of that?" Natasha countered.

"Because I'm an espionage expert." Emma said.

"And I'm the tactical officer," Natasha countered, "And you're like Saffron over there, you ought to learn your place and start to be useful."

Emma sneered, "Jesus, sorry for getting your panties in such a twist plus," Emma began to grin, "I've got some useful information, I'll send it via the BAGS." BAGS, Bad Ass Guardian Sunglasses, a name given to the sunglasses we received during our orientation by the Super Imaginers Great Meta Alfa squad, AKA SIGMA squad.

The UI of flashed with information, pages upon pages of Wizaernet (Our form of internet, classy name right?) articles showed with the headlines being, TERROR ATTACK AT RAVENWOOD with the subtext reading DEFIANTS and ARENA KNIGHTS MAIN SUSPECTS SAYS HEADMASTER.

"Wait," Natasha said, "How come we've never seen these articles before? Did the Headmaster just conveniently teleport them all away?"

"Actually," Emma said, "Yea. Yea he did."

"Then how did you get them?" Natasha asked.

"Pirates."

"Pirates?"

"Yep, sold them hardcore drugs for this."

"Really?"

"No, just gave them oranges," Emma laughed, "Jeez, I'm not a savage giving pirates hardcore drugs that they could inevitably use on us and try to kill us, God."

"Well," I said while getting up, "Job well done Emma. Give yourself a pat on the back and take a break in the rec room."

"Alright boss." Emma said and gave me a casual salute before teleporting off in a cloud of Balance dust.

I turned back to Natasha, "We need to do something else before we go."

Natasha gave me a frown, "We? We go where?"

"To the rec room, of course!' I exclaimed, "We all need to relax before we head out, but first you two," I said as I pointed at Saffron and Natasha, "Need to work out this bullshit before we head out. Understood?"

Natasha just gave me a groan before turning her back on me. At that time, a decision ran through my head, either go away and relax, or painfully torture them into submission via my super awesome Storm spells. I decided with the latter as I whispered, "Ianuae Magicae scandalum." I then pulled out my deck, looking for a specific card while whistling a song from Steamboat Willie (Boat ask, hahaha eh).

"Can you cut it?" Saffron said for the first time in probably 12 hours.

"Sorry!" I yelled, "I can't hear over the happiness over here!" I saw her ears nearly beginning to let out smoke and snickered before resuming the song. As soon as I found the card I slipped it in my courier jacket's pocket before I said, "So, are you guys sure you don't want to make up?"

"Yep."

"Pretty sure."

"100 percent positive?" I asked again.

"I'm pretty sure yes means yes." Natasha said, obviously annoyed.

I began rocking on my heels and made a _pop_ sound with my lips before saying, "Are you sure, because, I mean, I doubt you guys would want to get hit by a Colossal Storm Owl-"

Natasha and Saffron instantly turned towards me, slightly shaking. "Bullshit you have one, they're reserved for Promethean Diviners!"

"Are you suuuuuure Natasha?" I said drawn out, "I mean, I did study here part time with my parents for, oh I don't know, my whole life maybe?"

Saffron gulped, undeniably in terror. She turned towards Natasha with a viciously shaking hand held out towards her. Natasha looked at me once again, before giving an unbelievably fake smile and accepting the handshake. I shrugged, "Eh, good enough. Alright new friendamundos, let's go to the rec room!" I hear two terrorized small laughs behind me and smile at how my bluff had actually worked before leaving in a cloud of Storm dust.

* * *

_Day 181, 0645 hours, Ravenwood, Bartleby, Inside Bartleby, Wizard City, Spiral; Ryakki Nallanna's First Person Point of View _

There were no smiles like the night before, we all knew what time it was, we all knew it was coming, though no of us knew how to prepare for it. The four of us, SIGMA squad, stood side by side, at attention while the Headmaster was giving us an inspirational speech. The Ignorant Brit and our (sigh) 'High King Commander in Chief of the Guardians Initiative' were working on something in the back, correction, our High King Commander in Chief was yelling at the Ignorant Brit whenever he seemed to mess up. For me, at least, it was hard to keep a straight face with the comedy show happening right in front of us.

"Mr. Stormflame!" Headmaster Ambrose said.

Andrew just stood up and said, "Yes sir?"

"You can take it from here, I assume?" The Headmaster asked.

"Yes sir, you can go now sir." Said Andrew as he saluted to the Headmaster.

"Okay, thank you." And with a poof dust particles were left behind.

Andrew began striding towards us, "Okay ladies, this thing here" He pointed at the contraption he and Gavin were working on, "is what I like to call the Pod."

"Why?" Asked Natasha.

Andrew took a deep breath, "Because it's a titanium pod."

"Well no shit Sherlock, I meant why did you call it that and not something more militaristic." Natasha countered.

Andrew took another deep breath, "Because it is a pod and sometimes simplicity is key. Not everything has to be a grand military scheme, it seems like it's pretty hard to drill that into your thick SIGMA skull of yours. Anyways," He said as he began pacing back and forth in front of our squad, completely ignoring Natasha's blood red face and deadly glare, "Since someone, cough, Emma, cough cough, broke the Spiral door, by the way how did you break it?" Andrew asked.

Emma looked down at her shoes and shrugged, "I needed some money so I sold some stuff."

"What stuff?" Andrew asked again.

Emma began shuffling her feet and shrugged again before saying, "Hardcore drugs." Everyone, even Gavin, looked at her like she was crazy (probably because she kind of is) and Andrew just put his face in his hand before shaking his head.

"I-I'm not even going to ask." Andrew said before he turned around at a slacking Gavin, "Hey! Gavin! What the hell are you doing? You should have been done with this yesterday!"

Gavin yelled back, "I would've been done if you bloody wanker wouldn't have given me the wrong plans you fucking twat!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Andrew said, "No need for that language also that was your fault for not checking the plans!" Gavin just turned back towards the Pod while muttering and giving Andrew the finger. "Anyways," Andrew began in his cheery voice again, "since Emma broke the Spiral Door dealing hardcore drugs, you guys get to go on a seven day journey through stuff I couldn't tell you jack shit about because I'm not qualified to. So, for your convenience, I have provided some sleep inducing drugs at your pleasure that will put you at a near death state that will also not cause hunger or thirst. Now, any questions?" We all raised our hands. "Good," Andrew said, "Since there are no more questions, get in the Pod and off ya go."

"Wait!" I said while he was pushing us towards the Pod, "What the percentage that we might die on those drugs?"

"90-10 maybe, probably." Andrew said as he forced us into the pod and closed the hatch.

"That piece of shit." Saffron said.

"Nothing we can do about it now." I said, "Also, didn't you say you were joking about selling those drugs?"

"Yea, at the time, but it gave me the idea to make some money off of giving drugs that induce death on the Marleybonian gangs." Emma shrugged.

"Won't they come after the Guardians for revenge?" Natasha asked.

"Eh," Emma shrugged, "I said I was a double from GAMMA, so it's their problem now, not ours."

Saffron grinned and gave a playful punch on Emma's arm, "That's some fine good thinking girl."

"Kind of a harsh thing to do to GAMMA, isn't it?" Natasha asked.

"It's not like they're going to go have a curbside shootout with GAMMA, besides they can take care of themselves, they have all of the older kids." Saffron countered, "Also, we should just be worrying about ourselves now, so who wants to take the pill?"

Instead of an answer we get what seems to simulate turbulence and a crash.

I don't know how long it was before I woke up, but it was the same as our orientation day, I was the first, my muscles were beyond sore, and I felt a hot liquid run down my head. I look around me to find burning pieces of shredded titanium littered all around with blood stains ever few meters. I quickly get up, to the expense of my screaming muscles crying out even louder, but I ignored the pain. I walk around the wreckage with one of my hands on the back of my head, putting down pressure. I heard a scream of agony out in the distance and assumed it was an unlucky passerby that had been injured. I ignored their cry and began looking some more. I heard voice out to my left cry out, "Ryakki!" I turned to see Saffron, her jacket and sweater pants torn and a thin wire of blood dripping from her forehead.

I ran over there as fast as I could and said, "Oh thank god you're all right! Where's Emma and Natasha? Did you see them?'

"Yea, I found both of them. Look they need a good place where I can operate on them, we need to go to the Balance school." Saffron explained.

"Alright," I said, "I'll carry Emma, you carry Natasha, we teleport to the Oasis and we take a boat to the Balance school. Now take me to them." Saffron nodded and began running over to where she had them with me following not far behind. We reached the area within twenty second as I carried Emma with the Fireman's carry and teleported. What I saw at the Oasis, was anything like an oasis would ever be. I heard a _poof_ behind me and a gasp as Saffron saw what I saw: shacks burning down, dead Marleybonian bodies littered around the area, Kroks running wild and throwing balls of fire at the standing shacks, and lines of Mander meeting the chopping block.

"Hey!" I heard a whisper, "Girls! Come over here! It's too dangerous out there!" I sprinted towards the voice and signaled Saffron to follow. A Marleybonian was waiting there, his eyes wide, "Ladies, I suggest to follow me if you wish to live." Both of us nod without question as snuck through the Oasis, dragging Natasha and Emma's bodes around. We eventually reached a small, incognito row boat and got in and rowed towards the School of Balance.

We, Saffron and I holding onto Natasha and Emma respectively got out of the small boat.

"Um, thank you sir." Saffron said, still shaking.

"It's my pleasure." The Marleybonian said as he began rummaging through his pack.

"Um, could we ask for your name sir?" I asked.

"My name?" The Marleybonian said surprised, "My name should be of no concern to you. Besides, it is nice to do kind things without boast at the end of your life."

"What do you mean by that sir?" Saffron said with concern in her voice.

"Have you not seen the Oasis my dear?" The Marleybonian said, "It's been like that for weeks. We've sent out multiple requests for the Marleybone military to arrive and aid us, but they have yet to do anything. There is not a single bit of hope here and you should have seen that." The Marleybonian seemed too had found what he was looking for and pulled out a P30L out of his pack. We both stepped back, swords drawn. The Marleybonian chuckled, "You seem to think this for you, do you not? It isn't though. I'm sorry to do this, but these are my last words to you. Give it up, we had a military armed guard of 100 or so men, what do you have? Magic? Bah. You have no chance, I'm sorry but it is the truth." He sighed and looked up to the sky and whispered, "God help us all" before pulling the trigger. Saffron let out a loud, high pitched scream, and I could do nothing but collapse onto my knees and throw up on the brain matter around me.

The sad thing is, this was the first of the chain of events that broke us.

And it only got worse.

* * *

Yes he did what you think he did, and yes worse things might come. Just get ready. Also, Andrew was joking about that stuff if you guys didn't get it, so yea.

* * *

Two thousand seven hundred and eighty two words at the period.


End file.
